What is Love Anyway?
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A Young lady lost in a blizzards finds her way to Glen Jacob's mountain cabin and starts an adventure in love. Things really change after she meets Glen's best friend Mark Callaway(The Undertaker) and realizes she is in love with both men. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

**Characters: Cassidy McGuire-Medical Transcription clerk who works from her laptop. Travels around the country in her conversion vehicle. Glenn Jacob- Wrestler on vacation in his cabin in ****Tennessee****Mountains****.****  Mark Callaway- retired wrestler.**

**Summary: Cassidy gets stuck on a mountain hiking in the middle of a snow storm and finds shelter in Glen Jacobs's cabin and maybe something more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or Glen Jacobs or   Mark Callaway. My Kane Muse insisted I do this fic although I assure you My Taker muse will rear his head strongly later in this fic, lol.**

Cass noticed the wind was getting colder. She was hiking this mountain for the challenge. She loved a challenge and loved to push herself. She had a lightweight windbreaker, not exactly appropriate for the weather, but she was setting a fast pace and had figured she would be sweating in spite of the cold weather. Cass loved a good physical challenge. She was 5"7 125 pound of muscle. She worked her body hard. She had long black hair which she had in a ponytail at the moment with a baseball hat on. She had warm brown eyes and tan skin a gift from her American Indian mother. Cass was 20 years old. She had been on her own since her parents had died when she was 13. She was put in the foster care system and spent the next 5 years hopping from home to home. She wasn't a bad kid. She was just past the cute cuddly stage and into her teenage years. Nobody wanted to adopt a teenager. She had worked hard and graduated and went to collage to become a transcriptions clerk. She worked 3 jobs and scrimped and saved to buy the conversion vehicle. Now she was living her dream. Traveling while she worked, making her own hours and making everyday an adventure. She hadn't even paid attention to the falling snow. She now noticed it was piling up and the wind was howling. Damn she needed to turn around and try to get back to her motor home.  Cass stopped and looked at the blinding snow coming down and the wind blowing it every which away. "Okay Cass, you know you been hiking all morning, no way are you getting back to the motor home, list your options." She said aloud to herself.

"Well you're going to freeze in this weather, just a light jacket aint going to cut it. You can try to get back to the motor home, but you won't, probably freeze to death. You need to find a cave or something out of the snow to hole up in. You got matches. You can build a fire if you can find someplace. She turned back into the wood instead of the path she had been following and started looking for a place to hole up.

Glen sat at the large bay window of his cabin and looked outside. Man it was really coming down outside. Good thing he had a week off or else he would be in trouble. He really didn't mind being snowed in. He had plenty of food and fire wood even though the cabin had heat, he loved a roaring fire. He needed this time. He had just come out of a bad relationship. He found out his girl was cheating on him with half of the Raw roster. He was heartbroken. He had really loved her. Mark his best friend told him he needed to find a really good fuck to get him over the heartbreak. Glen just shook his head. Screwing some nameless faceless female wasn't going to help him. Mark was so different from him. When he had caught his wife cheating, he had gone on a 6 moth fuck fest, screwing anything he could grab a hold of. That wasn't Glen's way. Glen sipped the coffee and continued to stare out the window. God it was beautiful up here. He had built this place off the beaten path because in his line of work you couldn't get any privacy. This place was his sanctuary away from the world where he could find peace. Glen sighed. It would be nice to have some one to share it with.

Cass stumbled onto a well worn road. Maybe just maybe it led somewhere to a house or a ranger station. She prayed it did. She had been walking an hour and the snow was already well past her ankles. It was getting harder and harder to walk. She was soaked and the windbreaker did nothing to protect her against the howling wind and swirling snow. She looked up and seen a light far off to the left of the road and headed toward it. She prayed it was house or somewhere warm. Each step was difficult to take and her feet were numb. The light got bigger and bigger and she seen it was the light from the window of a two story cabin. Thank God, now hopefully somebody was home. She stumbled onto the front porch and banged at the door and leaned against it.

Glen frowned who the hell would be at the door. Mark was the only one who knew about this place. He was annoyed that his peace was being disturbed. He went and opened the door and was shocked when a small female body came falling through the threshold at his feet.


	2. chapter 2

Glen looked at the girl lying at his feet. She looked frozen to death. 

"Honey, are you okay?" Glen said bending down beside her. Her eyes were closed.

"Other than the fact I'm a human Popsicle right now, I'm fine." Cass said her teeth chattering he eyes popping open.

Glen found himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he ever seen. Glen snapped out of it and closed the door and helped the girl up and took her to set in front of the fire. He pulled off her shoes and her socks and went and got a blanket and laid it around her shoulders. Glen looked at her closely. She was beautiful girl, stunning really.

She had dark tan skin and long black hair and those warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to run you a hot bath and then you can tell me what your doing out in the middle of a blizzard." Glen said.

Cass looked up at him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had curly brown hair that hung in waves down his back and warm blue eyes. He was huge and muscular and those tight blue jeans and black t-shirt hid little from her sight. She felt an instant connection to this stranger. She took the large hand he offered willingly and followed him upstairs to a huge bathroom with a sunken tub. Glen bent and started filling it with hot water and bubble bath. Cass wasn't a virgin; she had had sex several times. It wasn't mind blowing or anything but it had been nice.  But looking at this guys butt bent over the tub was definitely stirring her. Cass had never had a reaction like this to a man. Glen turned off the water.

"Okay hop in and I'll go make you something hot to drink, coffee or tea?" He asked.

"Coffee." Cass said.

Glen turned to leave.

"Hey what's your name?" Cass called out.

Glen turned and smiled at her.

"Glen." He said.

"I'm Cass. Thank you Glen for being so nice to me." Cass said.

"It's my pleasure Cass." Glen said smiling at her making her melt. He turned and left and Cass quickly stripped and sank with a groan of pleasure in the hot water.

Glen was waiting for the coffee to brew. He thought about Cass. He felt an instant connection with her, like he had known her forever. What shocked him most were the thoughts running through his head. He kept seeing himself naked sliding into to her and making love to her. She was just a young girl, stuck out in a storm and here he was having perverted thoughts about her. He was ashamed of himself. He would never take advantage of a girl in this situation, but the thoughts disturbed him. He poured two cups of coffee and headed back upstairs to the bathroom.

Cass heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called.

Glen walked in and seen she was still lying back in the tub. She was covered by bubbles. You really couldn't see anything but he was still embarrassed. Cass smiled as he turned red in the face.

"I'll leave this here and we can talk when you get out." Glen said setting the coffee on the edge of the tub.

"Please stay, cause I don't plan on leaving this hot water for a while." Cass said smiling.

Glen looked unsure and then finally sat down on the floor beside the tub and sipped his coffee. God she was beautiful.

"So how did you get caught in this?" Glen asked.

"I was out hiking most of the morning and didn't watch the weather this morning, the storm was on me and I didn't have time to get back to my motor home." Cass said.

"You have a motor home?" Glen asked.

"Yea it's where I live. I travel around to different places, I love it." Cass said.

"Sounds kind of like me. I'm a wrestler and I travel all over the country. I like to travel." Glen said.

"Me too. I don't like to be tied to one place. A wrestler, huh? I should have guessed, you're so big and in great shape." Cass said smiling.

Glen smiled at the compliment.

"You look in great shape yourself. What do you do for a living?" Glen asked.

"I transcribe medical files of patients for doctors over my laptop and send them in that way. I can work from my motor home and get to travel and get paid too. It's great. I make my own hours too. I do a lot of physical stuff like hiking and biking and mountain climbing, it keeps me in shape." Cass said.

"Wow you look so young to have your life so together." Glen said.

"I'm 20, but I'm real mature for my age." Cass said laughing.

Glen smiled. She had a great laugh.

"So what's your motor home like?" he asked.

"It's great…I saved for it three years. It's got a kitchen and a bedroom and a bathroom all the enmities of home." Cass said. 

"Sounds great, maybe I need to get one to travel from show to show." Glen said.

"Well anytime you need a ride, call me, I'll chauffeur you around. It's not like I have any place else to be." Cass said. 

Glen looked at her and realized she was serious.

"That's real sweet of you Cass." Glen said smiling at her.

"Well you been real sweet to me." Cass said.

"Let me get you a towel and a shirt to sleep in, I guess you're stuck with a pair of my boxers, we might have to tie them around your waist." Glen said laughing.

"The T-shirt will be fine; I don't sleep in underwear anyway." Cass said.

Glen stood up and swallowed hard. He had enough thoughts running through his head and she just added another to it. The thought of her walking around here in no under wear was killing him. Glen left and went to his bed room and found her a t-shirt. On her it would be a nightgown. He took several deep breaths and headed back to the bathroom.


	3. chapter 3

Glen walked in the bathroom and laid the t-shirt and the towel on the toilet. He gathered up her wet clothes.

"I'll wash these for you." Glen said.

"Thank you Glen." Cass said giving him that big beautiful smile again.

"I'll be down in the kitchen. I'm going to fix us something to eat. You hungry?" Glen asked.

"I'm starving." Cass said.

"Well okay, one meal coming up." Glen said laughing.

Cass smiled as Glen left the room. She got out and dried off with the big fluffy towel Glen had left for her.  She pulled the large t-shirt over her head. It fell down to her knees. She dried her hair with a dryer she found under the sink. She had the strangest feeling about Glen. It was almost like she knew him. She felt so comfortable with him. She trusted him. She was also very attracted to him. Cass sighed. Glen was a sexy man. He could have his pick of any female he wanted. Why would he be interested in her? He was just a very nice man, being kind to her. She opened the door and headed downstairs.

Cass walked in the kitchen to find Glen busy over the stove. He was putting rice in a pot.

"Smells good in here. What are you fixing?" Cass asked coming to stand beside him.

"I'm baking some chicken breasts, Italian style and some rice and vegetables." Glen said.

"Wow, you must be some cook." Cass said smiling at him.

Glen looked down at her. Damn she smelled good. Her long black hair was shiny and hanging in waves down past her butt. He wanted to bury his face in it. Okay Glen down boy he thought.

"I do okay." Glen said putting a lid on the rice.

"Need some help?" Cass asked.

"No Maam, you set your self down. You been through an ordeal tonight, let me take care of everything." Glen said.

Cass sat down at the kitchen table. She looked out the window. It had got dark already.

"The phones are out for now. Is there any one you need to call? I'm sure your parents probably worry about you. They should be back up in a couple of days." Glen said.

"There's no one. My parents are dead." Cass said.

Glen set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Glen said noticing she had got quite.

Cass wrapped her hands around the mug for warmth. She looked up at Glen and seen the concern in his eyes.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I was 13 when they died in a plane crash." Cass said.

"That must have been tough for you. Did you have relatives to take care of you?" Glen asked.

"No. I was put in foster homes, it wasn't awful or nothing. I was just kind of a loner anyway. I just put all my efforts into school. I was happy when I turned 18 and could get out on my own." Cass said.

Glen filled two plates and sat down across from her setting a plate in front of her.

"Thank you." Cass said.

"Your welcome honey." Glen said.

Cass gave him a bright smile and dug in she was starving.

Glen watched in pleasure as she ate. She had quite an appetite.

Cass looked up and caught his eyes on her.

"Sorry I know I'm making a pig of myself, but this is so good." Cass said.

"It's good to see a woman that eats instead of picking at her food." Glen said grinning at her.

Cass laughed.

"You'll never catch me picking at my food. I love to eat." Cass said.

Glen got up and put more on her plate and watched as she practically inhaled it. Finally she sat back satisfied.

"That was great Glen, thanks." Cass said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Glen said.

"So why is a nice guy like you not married with a houseful of kids? I can definitely see you happy in that role." Cass said.

Glen's expression changed and a sad look came across his face.

"I can't find a woman who wants that or me for that matter." Glen said.

"I'm sorry Glen, I didn't mean to upset you." Cass said.

"It's not your fault. I just came out of a bad relationship that's all. She decided one man wasn't enough for her. She was sleeping with half the guys I worked with." Glen said.

"Well she sounds like a fool. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Cass said.

Glen looked up and seen she was sincere. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Cass." Glen said softly.

"Let me help you clean up in here." Cass said.

"No way. You go in the living room and set in front of the fire, this won't take long. I'll join you in a few minutes." Glen said.

"Okay, but tomorrow, I'm going to help you out around here, no arguments." Cass said standing up.

Glen looked at her standing there. She was stunning. He wanted to feel those long legs wrapped around his waist. Okay stop boy Glen told him self.

"I would never argue with you beautiful." Glen said smiling at her.

Cass ducked her head and blushed. He called her beautiful. Glen chuckled; she was as sweet as she could be.

"Go on, Ill be there in a few minutes." Glen said turning to clear the table.

Cass watched him for a moment and went into the living room. She sat on the floor in front of the fire and watched the flames. She was very attracted to Glen, but she wasn't sure what the etiquette was on asking a man you had only known a couple of hours, to make love to you. Cass sighed. She really liked Glen, she hoped he liked her too, and she didn't end up making a fool of herself. 


	4. chapter 4

Glen walked in the living room and looked at Cass sitting in front of the fire. The light was out and the firelight cast a glow on her that made her even more beautiful if that was possible. Glen had went and taken a shower and put on a pair of sweat pants. He walked over and sat down beside her on the floor. Cass looked up at him and smiled. He was gorgeous. His hair was till damp and it was curled in tight ringlets. She wanted to run her fingers through it so bad, but she kept her hands at her side. He smelled wonderful.

"You're cabin is wonderful and its so peaceful and quite here." Cass said.

"Thanks. I built it out here because it was so far away from civilization. I can come here and sort of rejuvenate so I can face the world again. I love my job but it doesn't give you much privacy." Glen said. 

"And here I came and barged in on you're private time. I'm sorry." Cass said.

"Hey, I'm glad you showed up. Too much time alone not good for you, I really like talking to you." Glen said.

"I like talking to you too Glen." Cass said smiling at him.

They spent the next 2 hours just talking about their lives and learning about each other. The time passed quickly.

Cass covered her mouth as she let out a big yawn.

"Hey I saw that. I think you better head off to bed." Glen said.

"Aww I'm not sleepy." Cass said rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm huh, just look at you, can't even keep your eyes open." Glen said.

Glen got up and took her hand.

"Come on I'll show you to a spare bed room." Glen said.

Cass took his hand and walked with him up the stairs. Glen was aware of her warm little hand in his and didn't want to let go. Cass was feeling much the same thing. She wanted to hang on to his hand forever. He stopped in front of a door and opened it and led her in. It was a beautiful bedroom done in light blue with a big bay window. The light from the snow outside cast a glow over the whole room.

"Climb on in to bed. I bet you're asleep before your head hits the pillow." Glen said.

Cass reluctantly let go of his hand and climbed into bed. Glen turned to go.

"Glen." Cass said quietly.

Glen came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"What is it honey?" Glen asked.

"Can I stay with you?" Cass asked.

Glen was stunned into silence. He didn't know what to make of that.

Cass looked away from him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You must think I'm a slut or something. I mean… I shouldn't have asked you that." Cass said.

"Hey look at me. I don't think any such thing. What's wrong baby are you scared." Glen asked her in a gentle tone.

"I'm scared you'll be gone when I wake up. I can't explain how I feel. I feel like I've known you all my life or been looking for you, you're so familiar. I know it sounds dumb." Cass said trailing off.

Glen took her chin gently and turned her head to face him.

"It doesn't sound dumb. I feel the same way. Come on." Glen said.

He stood up and Cass got up and followed him to his bedroom. His king size bed was huge. He had a balcony and a private bath. The room was done in deep brown and russet red. Glen pulled back the big comforter. 

"Climb in." Glen said.

Cass climbed in and Glen lay down on the other side. He slid over next to her and pulled the comforter up over them both. They moved toward each other at the same time. Glen pulled her in his arms holding her lightly against him. Cass wrapped one arm around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. Glen loved holding her, for now it was enough. Her hair fell across his chest, it felt like silk feathering across him. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Cass." Glen said.

"It's good to be home adanata." Cass murmured sleepily.

Glen looked at her.

"What does that word mean?" Glen asked.

"It's Cherokee. It means part of my soul, or that's the closest to English as you can translate it anyway. It means our souls have been together before and they have found there way to each other again." Cass said.

Glen smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Sleep little one." Glen said.

Glen watched her breathing even out and she drifted off into a sound sleep. He watched her for a long time before sleep overtook him as well.


	5. chapter 5

Glen awoke to the realization that he was snuggled up to a warm body. He opened his eyes and realized he was spooning with Cass. He had her pulled tightly against him her back against his chest. He also noticed that her shirt had ridden up during the night and that his hard erection was nuzzled against her warm little pussy. He moved just a bit and moaned. She was wet and completely shaved down there. Oh Jesus he had to move away from her and fast, but he made no move too. If he moved his hips forward he would be in her, from this position he could slide right in. But he couldn't do that, he had no right to just take her while she was still asleep. So he lay there pressed against her feeling like he would explode. Cass took the decision out of his hands. She pushed her self back and slid him completely in her wetness to the hilt. Cass screamed in pleasure as his erection slid deeply into her. Glen groaned and stilled himself not to move. If he moved right now he would cum and he didn't want to yet, it was too soon. They both lay there enjoying the feel of his cock buried deep in her. Neither spoke. Glen got control of his self and started to move in her slowly in and out. Cass moaned.

"Mmmm Glen slide it in me baby." She whimpered.

""I am baby, real slow; I'm going to make you cum so hard." Glen said in her ear.

Glen moved in a slow rhythm driving them both insane with pleasure. He kept of the slow rhythm for 20 minutes or more until Cass was begging him for more.

"Glen please, I need it hard and fast baby." Cass moaned.

"Want me to speed up honey, want me to make you scream?" Glen whispered.

"Yes please baby please." Cass whimpered.

Glen started moving hard in fast in her and gripped her hips tightly as he slammed into her to the hilt with each hard trust. 

"OHHH GLEN!" Cass screamed out.

"Cum on me baby. Come for me." Glen whispered in her ear.

"GLEN I'm CUMMING." Cass yelled.

Cass grabbed his arms and held on as he rode her to completion. She moaned and bucked in his arms and came again as he shot his hot load deep in her wet center.

"OH God…Cass baby." Glen shouted as he came. He kept pumping into her as he realized she was cuming again.

"Glen..Glen.." She whimpered over and over in his arms. Glen remained buried in her pussy and pulled her tighter to him and rained kisses on her neck and face.

"Damn baby, I aint never felt nothing like that." Glen said holding her.

"Me either." Cass said.

Glen finally pulled out of her and turned her over to face him.

"Here we went and made love and I haven't even properly kissed you yet." Glen said.

"Well we can take care of that right now." Cass said. 

Cass pressed her lips to Glens and pushed her tongue against his soft warm lips. Glen parted his lips and Cass slid her tongue in tasting and teasing every inch of his mouth. Glen slid his tongue into her mouth savoring her sweetness. Cass moaned and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"adanata you are so wonderful." Cass said.

"It makes me feel so special when you call me that." Glen said kissing her gently.

"Oh you are special Glen. You own a piece of my soul forever." Cass said.

"I love you Cass." Glen said.

"I Love you too Glen." Cass said.

Just then Glen's stomach let out a loud grumble and Cass started laughing.

"Come on let's fix breakfast and then I want to set down and talk to you." Cass said getting out of the bed.

Glen got up and grabbed her and kissed her.

"Come on, eat now, and play later." Cass said smiling.

Glen grinned and slid his sweats on. He grabbed another pair from the closet and pulled her down on the bed and slid them on her.

"I don't want you getting a cold." Glen said kissing her nose.

Cass smiled up at him, she could get used to him, real fast she thought.

Glen pulled her up and took her hand and they headed down to make breakfast.

Glen flipped pancakes while Cass took care of the sausage and bacon. He watched as she moved around the kitchen setting plates on the table and silver ware. She looked so at home here. She started cutting up fruit to go with there breakfast. Cass looked up and seen Glen watching her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You are so beautiful." Glen said.

"So are you adanata." Cass said and turned to set the fruit on the table.

They got the food ready and sat it on the table and sat down to eat.

"So are you native American?" Glen asked,

"Yes, my mother was Cherokee; I was born In Cherokee North Carolina." Cass said.

"That's a reservation right?" Glen asked.

"Yes." Cass said.

"What about your dad?" Glen asked.

"He was white. He was a professor in Native American studies. He came to Cherokee to do research, met my mother and never left." Cass said.

"So when your parents died you stayed on the reservation." Glen asked.

"Yes reservations have there own social services and foster care system. When a child is born Native American they belong to the tribe they cannot be removed by regular social services system. My father's parents wanted me, but my tribe would not hand me over. They felt it best I was raised within the reservation." Cass said.

Glen frowned. "Doesn't that bother you? Don't you think you would have been happier with your family?" Glen asked.

"No, they are racist bigots. They refused to speak to my father after he married my mother. I wanted nothing to do with them. They would have tried to erase my identity and made me into what they wanted. I don't care to ever see them." Cass said.

Glen realized for the first time there was a lot he didn't know about Cass.

They got through eating and they worked in companionable silence cleaning up the kitchen together.

"I'm going to take a shower." Cass said.

"Me too." Glen answered.

Cass just smiled and held out her hand to him.

"When we get through, let's curl up in front of the fire. I want to talk to you." Cass said. 

Glen nodded. He wondered what she wanted to talk about.


	6. chapter 6

Cass giggled as Glen dried her off. They had spent the last 45 minutes in the shower. The last 10 minutes actually taking a shower. Glen had made slow delicious love to her under the pounding water. Cass arched and stretched her body in satisfaction. Glen grinned and hugged her to him tightly.

"Let me go get your clothes out of the dryer." Glen said.

"No, I think one of you're shirts will do fine. I don't want to over dress, what's the point?" Cass said winking at him.

Glen laughed.

"You know, you're very vocal when you make love. I like that." Glen said.

Glen pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"All that moaning, yelling, and squealing is just about enough to make me cum." Glen said.

Cass blushed but laughed to.

"I can't help it, you make me crazy Glen." Cass said seriously. 

Glen kissed her gently. 

"I feel the same way honey." Glen said pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Go build us a fire. I'll make us some hot chocolate." Cass said reaching up to push his damp locks out of his face.

"Okay." He said. 

Glen gave her another quick kiss and left to go get a fire going.

Cass met him in the living room carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. They sat down in front of the fire together and drank there drinks both lost in their own thought. They both finished and Glen took the mugs and set them on the table. He turned and pulled Cass into his arms. Cass wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"So talk." Glen said. He was apprehensive about what she wanted to talk about.

"Glen I do love you, I have only loved three people in my life, my mother, my father, and my grandmother. They are all dead and I haven't loved since then. I know when loved hits me, and believe me you ran me over." Cass said smiling.

"Why do I feel a but, coming on." Glen said stroking her hair.

"Well not a but exactly. I need you to understand me. I am young, only 20, I got a lot of living left to do. It's going to be a long time down the road before I ever think about marriage, kids, stuff like that. I don't really believe in monogamy, I don't believe it's natural to be with only one person for your whole life. I know it works for some people, bur I don't think it will for me at least not in the near future." Cass said.

Glen pushed her up to look at her.

"So another words, you don't want a relationship with me." He asked looking hurt.

"Of course I do. You're my adanata. I love you. I will always love you. Me and you have been together many times in the past and will be again, it's our fate. No one could take your place. But your idea of love and mine are two different things. What is love Glen? I love you, I want you to be happy, I want to make love to you, I would do anything you asked to make you happy, even if that meant you wanted another woman for a time. Me and you will always have a connection." Cass said.

"So I guess this means you don't want to travel with me when I have to leave." Glen said.

Cass grabbed him and pulled him close again.

"Of course I do. I want to be with you Glen. I would love to travel with you, if you want me too." Cass said.

"What if you meet another man you like?" Glen asked.

"I would not sleep with a man I like Glen, if I fall in love with another man, I will still love you too. I would never lie to you or hurt you. I would make love to him, but that would never change things between us." Cass said.

"You are very different Cass." Glen said.

Cass sighed.

"I know, but I wanted to be honest with you right now, I don't want to hurt you down the road." Cass said.

Glen sat there saying nothing.

"I've made you mad, As soon as the roads clear, I'll leave." Cass said getting up.

Glen pulled her back down to his lap.

"I love you Cass. I'll take whatever part of you I can have." Glen said looking in her eyes.

She cradled either side of his face with her hands.

"You own a piece of my soul and my body is yours for the taking. Do with me what you will adanata." Cass said staring into his blue eyes. Glen stood up and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed.

"It's going to be a long day little one." Glen whispered as he looked down on her.


	7. chapter 7

Cass sighed and stretched like a satisfied cat.  She looked over at Glen who was sleeping and smiled. He was right it had been a long day. He had made love to her many times. She lost count of how many times she had screamed his name out. He had made love to her slowly and methodically driving her to the edge of passion many times eliciting responses from her she didn't know existed. Cass looked at the time. 6:00 PM. They needed food. Cass got up and went and took a hot shower. She sighed as the water ran over her sore muscles. Glen had given her quite a workout. She couldn't imagine leaving Glen, but the snow would clear enough in a couple of days for her to make her way to her motor home. Well when the time came to part she would leave him with a smile and a kiss. Men didn't like clingy women and he had just come out of a bad relationship. In spite of her warnings to him, she really would like to travel with him. Marriage was out for the near future but she wasn't ready to part from his company. Maybe he would ask her to come with him. Cass got out of the shower and dried off. She stopped by the bed and pressed a kiss to Glen's cheek and headed downstairs to cook some dinner.

Glen woke to find the bed empty. He panicked for a moment until he smelled the food cooking. He relaxed and smiled. She was cooking dinner. He smiled as he thought of the many ways they had loved each other. Cass was something else, so open and passionate. He felt his self get hard just thinking about her. He rolled out of the bed and went to take a shower. He thought about what she had told him. At first he had been upset, but he realized Cass was a free spirit, that was part of why he was attracted to her. He could deal with it as long as she shared a part of herself with him. He also realized Cass was a honest person and she would never hurt him with lies and deceit, that was enough for him.

Glen walked in the kitchen and watched Cass pull the steaks off the stove and put them on plates. God she looked like an angel. She had on one of his t-shirts and her long hair brushed the back of her butt. He felt himself get hard just looking at her. Cass turned and seen him and smiled.

"Hungry?" Cass asked.

"Starved." Glen said looking at her.

Cass laughed.

"Feed the stomach first, well take care of the other appetite later." Cass said.

Glen laughed and walked over and hugged her.

Cass wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"Come on, I'm starving." Cass said. 

She set the food on the table and Glen sat down. He grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. They sat there and feed each other and talked and laughed.

"This is great. You're a good cook." Glen said.

"Thank you." Cass said kissing him.

"You know the roads will be clear in a couple of days. I got to head back to wrk soon." Glen said.

Cass looked down, not wanting to thank about it.

"I was wondering if I could take you up on you're offer. We could travel together in you motor home; well for as long as you want too?" Glen said.

"Really, you want to? That would be great Glen; I was kind of worrying about that. I was dreading leaving you." Cass said. 

"I'm surprised, I thought after what you told me, you would probably want to move on." Glen  said.

"No, I told you I love you Glen, I want to be with you, one had nothing to do with the other. Even if I loved someone else too, it wouldn't effect you and me, I'll never stop wanting you or wanting to be around you." Cass said kissing him

Glen thought he finally understood she really did love him and he was secure in the fact that would never change no matter what happened. He realized he would never have any reason to be jealous; no other man could harm their relationship. No matter what happened outside there relationship the love they felt for each other wouldn't change. Glen smiled.

"I understand. I want to be with you always Cass. I need you." Glen said and kissed her.

Cass smiled, finally he understood.

"Let me get these dishes and we'll go sit in front of the fire and watch some Tv." Cass said.

"I'll help." Glen said setting her on her feet.

"Nope go build up the fire. I'm waiting on you tonight." Cass said.

"Okay honey, but hurry." Glen said.

"Yes adanata, your wish is my command." Cass said pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

Glen looked at her. God he loved her.

"I'll go build that fire." Glen said and turned and left.

Cass smiled. Yes she would hurry, she had a strong need for him and it wouldn't wait long.


	8. chapter 8

Cass was busy putting dishes in the dishwasher, trying to hurry, she was eager to lie in Glen's arms.

"You're to slow, I can't wait." Glen said in a husky voice coming up behind her. She was bent over the dishwasher offering Glen an enticement he couldn't resist.

Cass felt his sweats brush against her exposed bottom and let out a loud moan.

"I want you, now Cass." Glen said.

Cass nodded unable to speak. Glen grabbed her hips and guided her to the counter.

"Grab the counter." Glen said.

Cass grabbed the counter and Glen bent her forward more. He lowered his sweats and rubbed his hard erection against her wet center.

"You want that baby?" Glen asked.

"Oh yea Glen I want it bad." Cass moaned.

Glen slid in her slowly inch by inch by inch. Cass moaned and moved her hips back to hurry him.

Glen stilled her movements with his hands on her hips.

Huh Uhh Cass, we're going to do this nice and slow, now stop wiggling you're hips." Glen said in that sexy voice of his.

Cass moaned in frustration, but stilled her movements as Glen slowly moved in and out of her pussy. Glen closed his eyes and threw his head back. God she felt good. Even moving this slowly he felt like he was losing control.

Cass moaned calling out Glen's name. Glen bent over her back and kissed her neck as he slid in her to the hilt.

"OH Glen, Please!" Cass begged.

Glen rose back up and held Cass firmly by her hips as his rhythm began picking up. Glen couldn't help himself he needed release as bad as Cass.

"Cass baby you make me crazy." Glen gasped in pleasure. Glen ran his hands up and down her hips as he made love to her loving the feel of her skin under his fingers. Glen slammed into her harder and faster. Cass gripped the counter and braced her self as Glen ravaged her body. The sound of his body slapping against hers, the position they were making love in, and his tight grip on her hips were too much for Cass, it sent her spiraling over the edge screaming in pleasure.

"GLEN, BABY, I'M CUMMING" Cass screamed.

"That's it baby cum for me." Glen said as he slammed into her wet center.

Cass moaned and whimpered as her body trembled in pleasure. Glen felt her tighten around his cock and it sent him over the edge pounding into her and Shooting his seed deep in her core.

"Oh yea, Cass. God you so tight, baby." Glen moaned as he came.

Glen kept pumping into her as he came and his thrusts finally slowed down as drained him self in her wet warmness. Glen stopped and bent over her to place a kiss on her neck.

"I Love you Cass." Glen said.

"I love you too Glen." Cass whispered.

Glen pulled out of her and turned her around to hold her.

"You're something else woman." Glen said kissing her on the fore head.

"You aren't so shabby you're self." Cass said kissing his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's go shower and then we'll set in front of the fire for a while." Glen said.

"Can we sleep in front of the fire tonight?" Cass asked.

"Of course baby, that's sounds great. "I'll get some pillows and blankets and make us a bed on the floor." Glen said.

"Can I lie in your arms all night?" Cass asked looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Every night, for the rest of your life." Glen said kissing her.

Glen picked her up and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Glen held Cass in his lap on the floor. She was sound asleep. Glen smiled. He must have worn the poor little thing out today. But all he had to do was look at her and he was hard and ready to go. No woman had ever affected him like that. He tightened his arms around her. He lifted his hand to caress her face lightly. God she was beautiful. Fate must have put her on his doorstep that night. Glen kissed her lightly on the cheek. The phone rang and Glen laid her down and got up to answer it. The lines must be back up.

"Hello." Glen said.

"Hey buddy. I heard ya got a ton of snow up there." Mark said.

"Yes, I did, but it's peaceful. The phones are back up so, the roads should be passable soon." Glen said.

"I just wanted to check on ya. I was kinda worried about you." Mark said.

Glen laughed.

"I'm fien, don't worry about me." Glen said.

"Okay what's up, the last time I talked to you ya felt like a pile of crap, now you sound cheerful." Mark said.

"Nothing." Glen said.

"Oh I get it; ya found ya a nice little piece of ass to screw." Mark said laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Mark, she's not a cheap screw. She's a lady, she's beautiful and I happen to love her." Glen shouted over the phone.

"Oh Lord ya dumb idiot, ya done went and fell in love with the first girl ya screwed. Man leave it to you." Mark said.

"Mark she's special, I mean it. We are going to travel together, she's coming with me. She has a motor home and we're going to go from show to show in it. She has a great job where she works from her computer, she smart, she's beautiful, she's funny. You have got to meet her, and you'll see what I mean." Glen said.

Mark didn't say anything for a moment. Glen had really fallen hard. He was worried he didn't want to see Glen hurt again.

"Your first show back is in Cleveland. I'll meet you there Monday. I want to meet this girl your so in love with." Mark said.

"Okay, you'll see what I mean Mark. She's a real angel." Glen said.

"Well see." Mark said.

"Keep an open mind Mark, not all women are like them other two bitches of ours." Glen said.

Mark had his own opinion of that, but he kept it to himself. He was going to make sure this girl wasn't trying to take advantage of Glen.

"I'll see ya Monday." Mark said.

"Okay, bye." Glen said.

Glen looked up to see Cass watching him.

"That was Mark my best friend." Glen said.

From the look on her face, she must have over heard the conversation.

"He thinks I'm some bimbo, doesn't he?" Cass asked.

Glen went over and pulled her in his arms.

"Listen he's just been hurt, he kind of down on women. He hasn't met you yet. Even Mark isn't dumb enough to not see how wonderful you are." Glen said kissing her.

Cass laughed and kissed him back.

"You're so sweet Glen." Cass said.

Glen sat her on his lap. 

"Now go back to sleep. I hold you all night if you want." Glen said tucking her hair behind her ears.

Cass stared at Glen. God he was a beautiful soul.

"Don't worry, I mean it." Glen said.

Cass laid her head against him.

"Okay, I won't." Cass said.

Glen held her most of the night just watching her sleep. Finally he laid her down and wrapped his arms around her and drifted off himself.


	9. chapter 9

Glen looked over at Cass and smiled. The last week had been heaven. It had passed to quickly. They had just picked up her motor home. It was awesome. The seats were recliners and cushioned and you could swivel them around to face the back when you weren't driving. Along one side of the home was the kitchen area. It had a small stove and oven built in along with a small counter space. A microwave mounted to the wall. There were several small cabinets built into the side of the vehicle along with a small refrigerator. In the middle was the living area with a small table and several more cushioned swivel seats mounted to the floor along with the table. Right behind this area was a couch mounted to one side and a TV and VCR combo mounted on the wall. The couch also folded out as an extra bed. In the very back a door opened to the bedroom. There were drawers built in and a small closet. The bed which was a double was mounted right in the middle of the room. Off to the left was a small bathroom equipped with a shower, sink and toilet. Every space was optimized for use.

"I hope you can get used to living in such a small space." Cass said looking at him.

"I could live in a box with you honey, it wouldn't matter." Glen said smiling.

Cass smiled at him. He was the sweetest man she had ever met.

"If we get crazy locked up in here we'll get a room once in a while." Glen said.

Cass smiled.

"I'll drive for a while; if you want to drive later let me know." Cass said. 

"I can't wait to drive this baby." Glen said grinning.

"Must be a guy thing, something about a guy and a big vehicle." Cass said laughing.

Glen laughed.

"So tell me about you character. I never watch wrestling much. I know who Stone Cold is and The Rock. I always had this thing for Stone Cold." Cass said laughing.

"Eww he's bald." Glen said making a face.

"Hey the Texas Rattle snake is Sexy." Cass said grinning.

"Girl you have weird taste." Glen said.

"Yes I know." Cass said winking at him.

Glen just laughed.

"My Character is Kane, he is supposed to be the Undertaker's brother. He was burnt in a fire and has to wear a mask." Glen said.

"Oh I know, you wear that red and black costume and you make flames shoot and stuff." Cass said.

"Yea that's me." Glen said.

"The Undertaker is kind of cute too." Cass said grinning.

"That's Mark, my best friend, but he retired." Glen said.

Oh so that's who Mark was, mmm The Undertaker thought she was some bimbo after Glen's money or something. Well he would see she wasn't like that.

Glen reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry honey, Mark will like you I promise." Glen said.

But in the back of his mind Glen was worried, he hoped Mark didn't show his ass or hurt Cass's feelings.

Glen had went and took a nap while Cass was driving. He woke up and remembered where he was at and smiled. He came out of the bedroom and went to set beside Cass. 

"Hey sleepy head." Cass said.

"I did sort of conk out." Glen said grinning.

"Pull over and let me drive for a while." Glen said.

Cass pulled in at the next rest stop and Glen hopped in the driver's seat. 

Cass bent down and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Glen asked.

"Cause I love you beyond belief." Cass said running her fingers through his curly locks.

Glen returned her kiss.

"I love you to honey." Glen said.

"I'm going to fix us some dinner." Cass said.

"Then I have to work for a couple of hours." Cass said.

"Okay, if you need me to help let me know and I'll pull over." Glen said.

"I can handle it." Cass said smiling and went to start dinner.

"Pull over Adanata." Cass whispered in Glen's ear.

Glen smiled and pulled over into a rest stop. He turned and pulled Cass into his arms.

"Whatcha wanting honey?" Glen asked caressing her cheek with his finger.

"Not that silly, dinners ready and then I have to work for a couple of hours." Cass said leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"Aww Cass, I really wanted to take you in the back and make love to you." Glen said poking out his lip.

Cass nipped his bottom lip playfully.

"Quit pouting, even though you are seriously cute when you do that.  Dinner first, Then I really have work to do; I have to catch up on the week I missed. Then later we'll see about making a little quality time for my sweet adorable baby." Cass said smiling.

"You really think I'm sweet and adorable?" Glen asked.

"Mmm huh, I really do." Cass said giggling.

"Okay let's go eat woman before I say to hell with it and drag you in the bedroom." Glen said.

Glen watched her walk away thinking how lucky he was.


	10. chapter 10

 Cass hit the Cleveland city limits at 3:00AM. She had printed out a map earlier on her computer and followed it to the campgrounds. She pulled in went to the office and paid the fee. She went back to her motor home and pulled into to the space she had rented. Cass sleepily went to the bedroom and shed her clothes and climbed in the bed. She lifted Glen's arms and snuggled up to his chest.

"Hey baby." Glen said.

"Hey." Cass said in a sleepy voice.

"Poor baby, your tired aren't you?" Glen asked.

"Mmm huh." Cass murmured against his chest.

Glen stroked her back.

"Get some sleep honey." Glen said.

Cass relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.

Glen kissed her cheek and fell back to sleep himself.

Cass awoke to banging sounds. She rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She came out and put a long t-shirt on and walked into the outer area of the motor home.

"Morning honey." Glen said as he scrambled some eggs.

Cass went over and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against him.

Glen pushed the pan off the burner and wrapped his big arms around Cass. 

"Feeling better since you got some sleep?"  Glen asked.

Cass nodded and pressed her face into his chest loving the feel of him.

Glen went to move away so he could finish there breakfast but Cass kept a tight grip on him. Glen smiled and kissed her.

"Let me finish breakfast honey." Glen said.

Cass nodded and moved to stand close beside him. Cass helped him finish breakfast and Glen watched her. She was quite this morning and clinging to him like a scared child. They got breakfast on the table. Glen sat down and Cass sat on his lap with one arm wrapped firmly around him. Glen didn't say anything he just sat there as they shared breakfast taking turns feeding each other. They got done and Cass got up to start washing dishes. Glen took her hand.

"That can wait." Glen said.

He led her to the bedroom and pulled the t-shirt off. He took her in the bathroom and started the shower. Glen pulled her in the shower and spent the next twenty minutes gently washing her taking his time and lathering every inch of her body. He put her under the warm water and used his hands to help rinse away the suds. Every once in a while he would drop a kiss on her lips or cheek while he gently used his hands to wash or massage her. Glen turned the water off and got out and dried himself off. He pulled on some sweats and then took a large towel and pulled Cass into his arms. He started at her feet and worked his way up and gently dried every inch of her body. He took her hand and led her in the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He pulled out a pair of baggy overalls, a tank top and some panties. He stood her up and dressed her. Cass felt so loved and cherished by Glen. Glen sat on the bed and pulled her down to sit between his legs. He dried her hair and brushed it till it was like silk. Glen laid the brush down and picked her up and sat her side ways across his lap.

"Now My sweet baby, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Glen asked lifting her chin to look at him.

Glen seen the tears shining in her eyes.

"Its just since my parents died, I never had no one to care about me, or care if I was tired, or cared enough to fix breakfast for me. When I wake up in the mornings now, I know your somewhere near Adanata. You treat me like I'm something special. I'm scared sometimes if I let you out of my site, you'll disappear and I'll never see you again." Cass said and tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"Cass I'll never disappear, I'll be with you as long as you want me." Glen said wiping the tears away with his fingers.

"What if you get married?" Cass asked looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"No matter what, no one will ever interfere with us or our relationship, I swear." Glen said.

Glen wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until her tears stopped.

"Don't cry baby, I'll always be here for you if you ever need me." Glen said.

Glen looked at her. Right now she looked so young, vulnerable and childlike. He knew she was a strong independent woman, he admired that about her, but it touched him deeply that she loved him and trusted him enough to show him this side of her self, the lonely hurt little girl who lost her parents. Glen hadn't thought it possible but at this moment he loved her even more.


	11. chapter 11

Glen packed his bag to take to the arena and walked up to the front of the motor home. He tossed it on the couch and went to the passenger side and sat down beside Cass. Glen looked at her. She seemed like she was feeling better. Losing her parents at a young age like that was very much still affecting her. He could see how it would. Cass was very vulnerable. Glen vowed he wouldn't do anything to hurt Cass. He wasn't going to go nowhere unless a time came when Cass wanted him too. Cass looked up and caught Glen watching her. She smiled at him.

"Love you." Cass said.

"I love you too Honey." Glen said.

"You are going to come to the arena with me aren't you and meet some of the guys? And don't forget Mark is supposed to meet us there." Glen said.

"Sure if you want me to, I will." Cass said.

Glen knew she was still kind of nervous about meeting Mark, she hadn't said anything but he could tell. He was a little worried himself. Mark could be a real asshole when he wanted to be. Mark was his best friend, but Glen vowed he would take him apart if he said anything to hurt Cass. He wouldn't stand for that.

"So who is your match against tonight?" Cass asked.

"Your boyfriend Stone Cold." Glen said laughing.

Cass laughed too.

"Well as much as I like him, I'm sure you will win." Cass said.

"Do you guys really dislike each other or is that just part of the show?" Cass asked.

"No as a matter of fact, most of the wrestlers are pretty good friends, that feuding stuff is just scripted." Glen said.

Cass nodded. She figured as much.

They pulled into the arena in the back where the wrestlers entered the building. Glen grabbed his bag and stepped out of the vehicle. Cass stepped out behind him. Glen took her hand and they walked into the arena. Glen stopped at the security check point.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Glen said to the security guard.

"Hey Glen, nice to see you back." Joe said.

"This little lady is Cass; she'll be hanging around the shows with me from now on. I need you to make her a security pass." Glen said.

Joe reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cass, Here's a temporary pass, I will have you one made by the next show." Joe said.

Cass shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Cass said.

They moved on to the back and on the way to Glen's dressing room met several stage hands and assistants that Glen introduced her to. Cass wasn't surprised to find that everyone seemed to like Glen. He was a sweet guy and he was so nice to everyone. 

"Cass I'm going to go find out where my dressing room is, you set right here. I don't want to drag you all over the place looking for it." Glen said. Cass sat down on a large trunk sitting in the hallway. Glen kissed her.

"I'll be right back." Glen said.

Cass sat there and watched all the hustle and bustle going on. There were people rushing around left and right. She didn't know so much work went into putting on one of these shows.

"Well hey sweet thang. Who are you?"

Cass looked up and it was none other than Stone Cold.

"Hi, I'm Cass." She said smiling up at him.

The smile took Steve's breath away, damn if she was the cutest little thing.

"You're about the prettiest little thing I seen. Are ya new here?" Steve asked sitting down beside her.

 Cass blushed and smiled at him.

"No I'm a friend of Glen's." Cass said.

"Why that old dog, how did his big overgrown ass, snatch up a cute little girl like you?" Steve asked smiling.

"Steve you better watch it buddy, I seen her come in with Glen"

Cassie looked up and seen a handsome man with long blonde hair in a pony tail and bright intense green eyes.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Shawn Michaels and this bald headed old pervert is Steve Austin." Shawn said.

Cass smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Cass said.

"Hey Jeff come over here!" Shawn yelled out.

A young man with blue hair and pretty green eyes came running over.

"This is Cass, a friend of Glen's." Shawn said.

Jeff reached out and shook her hand.

"Hi Jeff." Cass said.

"Hey do I detect a North Carolina accent?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, that's where I'm from. You must be too." Cass said.

"Yes I'm from Cameron? How about you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm from Cherokee." Cass said.

"Stop hogging her Rainbow Brite, The rattle Snake was talking to her first." Steve said grinning.

Cass smiled. Everyone was so nice here.

"Jeff it's burning up in this hallway. Go grab this little lady something to drink." Shawn said. 

"What do you want baby doll?" Jeff asked.

"Umm a Pepsi will be fine." Cass said.

Shawn sat down on the other side of Cass and she was sort of squished between the two men. Cass grinned she could think of worse things than being between these two sexy men.

Glen had run into Vince on the way to his dressing room and stopped to talk.

"You know I talked your friend into coming back for a while." Vince said.

"Who Mark?' Glen asked.

"Yes, I think he's bored, it was too easy convincing him." Vince said laughing.

"That's great. I really miss him being on the road." Glen said.

Vince nodded; he knew the two of them were best friends.

"Is he still around here?" Glen asked.

"Yes he's hanging around some where." Vince said.

Glen nodded. "I'll see you later Vince." Glen said.

"Yes don't forget we have a staff meeting at 4:00 PM." Vince said.

Glen was used to those. All the wrestlers would go to these meetings to go over there matches and iron out the details. He found his dressing room and laid his stuff down and then headed back to Cass. He had been gone longer than he intended. He hoped she wasn't mad.


	12. chapter 12

Glen smiled as he rounded the corner. He had left Cass alone for over a half hour and was feeling terrible. But what he saw caused him to grin. Cass was surrounded by a large group of wrestlers. It looked like she was holding court to her subjects. Glen could understand it. She had that effect on people. Steve was sitting on one side of her and Shawn on the other. Jeff Hardy and John Bradshaw were standing around in the group too.

"Hey buddy"

Glen turned around and Mark was standing there.

Glen hugged Mark. Mark smiled and returned the hug.

"I missed ya you big idiot." Mark said.

Glen just smiled. It was good to have his friend back.

Cass had spotted Glen when he turned the corner. She was relieved to see him, even though she was enjoying talking to the guys, she was still  feeling strange about having Glen out of her sight. 

"Guys it was really nice meeting you all, and thanks for the drink Jeff. Glenn's waiting for me." Cass said.

"Yea well little girl, I'm going to have a talk to Glen after while about leaving ya sitting around in hallways by your self." Steve said.

Cass just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're really sweet." Cass said smiling.

Steve actually blushed and the other guys started laughing at him.

"I'll whup all yer asses if ya don't shut up." Steve growled at them.

Shawn picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Nice meeting you my lady." Shawn said.

Cass smiled.

"You to Shawn." She said. 

She stood up and shook Bradshaw and Jeff's hand and told them all she would see them later.

Glen hadn't been paying attention, because he was talking to Mark about his coming back to wrestling for a while. Cass had ran up and jumped in arms and wrapped her self practically around him. Glen had to wrap his arms around her and catch her. He started laughing.

"I missed you." Cass said burying her face in his neck.

"Well honey I wasn't gone that long, but I'm glad to see you noticed." Glen said rubbing her back.

Mark stood there watching. She wasn't at all like he expected. He hadn't got a real good look at her, but he had been expecting some blonde gum chewing gold digger. This small little thing looked young and she had dark skin and long black hair past her butt.

Cass had her legs wrapped around Glen's waist and she didn't look like she was about to let go.

Cass pulled back some and kissed Glen on the cheek. 

"I love you." Cass said.

"Well I love you too sweet baby." Glen said smiling at her.

"Hop down. I want you to meet Mark." Glen said.

Cass hadn't even noticed him she had been to happy to see Glen.

Cass slid down and turned around but kept Glen's arms around her.

Mark's heart stopped. Damn if she wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There was an aura of innocence that clung to her and her brown eyes trapped his green ones. He felt like he was staring into her soul and there was nothing but a sweet loving soul there. Mark couldn't take his eyes off her, he was captivated.

"Mark this is Cass McGuire." Glen said.

Cass stuck her small hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mark." Cass said shyly.

Mark took her hand. Her skin was so soft and warm. He held it longer than he should have.

Mark's heart was completely melted of any suspension of her. He wanted for some strange reason to put a smile on her face and keep one there.

"Well hey little girl. I can see why Glen is crazy about ya. You're about the sweetest thing I ever laid eyes on." Mark said smiling at her.

Cass looked up at the big man. TV didn't do him justice. He was close to 7 foot and had short red hair with a black bandana tied around his head. He had a tight black t-shirt that showed off every muscle he had and the beautiful tats all over his arms. He had on tight jeans that showed off his long muscular legs. But his best feature was his eyes, a deep emerald green with long pale lashes that swept his cheeks when he blinked.

Glen's mouth fell open in shock. He had never heard Mark talk like that to anyone. Mark wasn't one for sweet sentiments, hell he didn't even talk to his wives like that. He had the gentlest look on his face. Glen was floored. Then he started grinning. Not even big old bad Mark could feel anything but kindness for this sweet soul. The big dog had been tamed.

Mark looked up and seen the grin on Glen's face.

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face idiot."  Mark snapped at him.

Glen just laughed at him.

Mark looked at Cass again and smiled.

"Ya hungry little one? Let's go down to the cafeteria and get you some lunch." Mark said.

"Okay uwoduhi  dikata." Cass said smiling.

"What's that mean little one?" Mark asked.

"Beautiful eyes." Cass said.

Mark grinned at her.

"Well aint you a sweet little thing." Mark said.

Glen walked beside them holding Cass's hand laughing all the way.


	13. chapter 13

Cass sat watching the two big men with a grin on her face. They seemed to like to argue with each other, but it seemed good natured. Cass finished her sandwich and got up to throw her trash away. Mark's eyes followed her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Cass came and sat back down. She caught Mark watching her and smiled at him.

"Ya know its going to be weird, not traveling together, like we used to." Mark said.

"Yea, I know and rooming together too." Glen said.

Glen looked at Cass.

"We been traveling and rooming together forever." Glen told her.

"Yea, we had some good times buddy." Mark said laughing.

Glen smiled to at some of the memories.   

"Yea, but the real reason we roomed together is Mark couldn't find anybody else to put up with his mean ass." Glen said laughing.

"Oh that's real funny Glen, its not like anybody wanted to room with you either, you snore loud enough to wake the dead." Mark smirked at him.

Glen looked at Cass.

"Baby do I snore?" Glen asked.

"Yes, but I find it completely adorable." Cass said and leaned over and kissed him.

Mark watched with a smile on his face. These two were very sweet together.

Glen returned the kiss and pulled Cass to set on his lap.

"Hey I got an idea, if Cass agrees." Glen said.

"What?" Mark said.

"Why don't you travel with us, no sense in you having to rent a car and the couch folds out into a bed, plus we'll be getting a room sometimes anyway." Glen said.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on you two." Mark said.

Cass looked at Mark.

"You won't be intruding; you're welcome to travel with us." Cass said.

Mark thought it over, it would be nice to travel with his friend and Cass didn't seem to mind.

"Well if you're sure it won't be no problem?" Mark said

Cass balled up her napkin and threw it and hit him in the head and laughed.

"I said it wasn't goofy." Cass said.

"Little girl, you are so asking for it." Mark growled, but Cass could see the amusement in his eyes. 

"Okay, play nice guys. I have to go to Vince's meeting. Are you coming Mark?" Glen asked.

"No, I don't start till the next show." Mark said.

"Great you can keep Cass Company." Glen said.

"I need to go get my laptop so I can work for a couple of hours. Can I work in your dressing room?" Cass asked.

"Sure." Glen said. Glen got up to leave and kissed Cass.

"I'll see you in a while." Glen said.

Cass hugged Glen. "I'll be in your dressing room." Cass said.

Glen left and Cass got up.

"Want to walk out to my motor home with me?" Cass asked.

"Sure Darlin." Mark said. 

They walked through the corridors of the arena.  Mark kept up a steady stream of questions wanting to know all about her. By the time they were out to her motor home, Mark had her life story pretty much.

"Sounds like you're quite the adventurer." Mark said.

"I like challenging myself." Cass said letting him in the motor home.

Mark whistled. "This is quite a setup." Mark said.

"Thanks, take a look around, while I get my laptop." Cass said.

Mark wondered around checking things out. This was a great set up and he figured he would be pretty comfortable here.

Cass came up to him.

"I'm going to stop in North Carolina on the way to the next show and get my truck and trailer hitch. That way I don't have to drive this monster everywhere." Cass said.

"Good idea." Mark said.

"Ill probably leave the motor home with you guys and take the truck. I want to spend that day in the mountains. I want to do some rock climbing. I need to spend some time in meditation." Cass said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"I go into the mountains alone and meditate for a while sometimes a few hours sometimes for the day, sometimes longer. It helps me keep my life in perspective." Cass said. 

Mark followed her out of the motor home and she locked it back.

"Sound kind of dangerous you going off by yourself like that." Mark said frowning.

"Mark crossing the street can be dangerous. I don't live my life worrying about what might happen." Cass said grinning at him.

"You'll take your phone with ya right?" Mark asked.

"No that would just distract me." Cass said.

Mark didn't like the sound of that, he would talk to Glen later maybe he could talk some sense into her.

Cass finished her work and looked up at the time. It was 10:00PM. Damn she was tired. It had been a long day. She yawned and shut her laptop. Mark came in carrying a bag and some soda's in his hand. 

"Glen's match is at 10:30, hopefully we'll be out of here by 11:00." Mark said noting how tired she looked.

"I got us some dinner." Mark said and sat the bag down on the table.

Cass plopped on the floor and Mark sat down beside her.

"Thanks I'm starving." Cass said as Mark pulled out the burgers and fries.

Cass bit into one and sighed.

"Just the way I like it, lettuce, mayo and tomatos. How did you know? Cass asked.

"Lucky guess." Mark said smiling.

Mark watched her demolish the burger and fries.

"Damn little girl you can eat cant ya?" Mark asked.

"Yea, will you split your second burger with me?" Cass asked grinning.

"Sure sweet thing." Mark said

They sat and shared the last burger passing it back and forth. Cass watched as he was about to eat the last bite. Mark grinned.

"Okay here." Mark said and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks." Cass said smiling.

"Well I guess I know from now on to get you more food." Mark said laughing.

"Hey I like to eat." Cass said letting out a big yawn again.

"Your tired little girl, hop up on the couch." Mark said getting up.

Cass lay down on the couch and Mark rolled his jacket up and put it under her head. He grabbed Glen's jacket and covered her up with it.

"Thanks Mark." Cass said sleepily.

Mark bent over and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake ya when Glen is through." Mark said. 

He sat down across from her and watched her sleep.


	14. chapter 14

Mark looked out the window at the dark highway. Glen was driving. Glen had carried a sleepy Cass to the motor home and put her to bed. Glen was going to drive for a while and then Mark would take over.

"Glen are you really going to just let her take off to the mountains by herself, rock climbing or whatever with no way to call us if she fell or got hurt or something?" Mark asked looking at Glen.

"Mark I'm her lover, not her daddy. I can't tell her what to do. Cass is a free spirit, that's one of the things I love about her." Glen said.

"Well it's dangerous. You should put your foot down." Mark said.

Glen started laughing.

"Cass is the sweetest person I ever met, but I have no doubt if I tried to put my foot down with her, she would put her foot up my ass." Glen said.

Mark sighed.

"Listen Mark you barely know her, what's your interest?" Glen asked.

Mark just shrugged.

"Come on Mark you're my best friend we tell each other everything." Glen said.

Mark looked at Glen he was right, he wasn't going to start keeping things from Glen at this point.

"When I met her I felt an instant connection to her. Its like I know her already, I really can't explain it any better than that." Mark said.

"I feel you man, it was the same way when I met her, It's like I was sitting there waiting for her." Glen said.

Mark nodded that was exactly how he felt.

"Mark?" Glen asked.

"Yea?" Mark said hoping Glen wasn't going to ask him what he thought he was.

"Are you attracted to her?" Glen asked.

Mark turned and looked at Glen.

"Yea." Mark said.

Glen sighed.

"Damn I finally get a good one all to myself, and now you're checking her out." Glen said.

"Hey man I said I was attracted to her, I didn't say I was fixing to jump her bones. I mean hey you're my best friend nimrod." Mark said.

Glen laughed.

"I know, I know, if there's one person I can trust it's you." Glen said.

"Yea well don't forget it." Mark said looking at Glen.

Mark turned around; he heard the bedroom door opening. Cass came out and came up to the front. She bent and kissed Glen.

"You could have woke me up, I'll drive for a while, so you guys can sleep." Cass said rubbing her eyes.

"Honey, you were exhausted. Me and Mark is going to drive for a while." Glen said.

"I'll stay up with you guys for a while, I'm not sleepy." Cass said.

Cass plopped down in the space between the two seats cross legged.

"I want you to stop in Cherokee, so I can get the trailer hitch and truck. I'll take the truck and catch up with you guys in Charlotte in a couple of days." Cass said.

"Cass I really want you to take the cell phone with you. You can keep it turned off so no one can bother you. But you'll have it if anything goes wrong." Glen said. He held his breath and looked at Cass to see if she was pissed.

Cass smiled up at him.

"Of course adanata, I wouldn't do anything to worry you." Cass said.

Mark about choked.

Glen just smiled, that had been easy.

"Hold on just a minute. I asked ya the same thing and ya told me it would distract ya." Mark said looking a little put out.

"Well Glen made it sound so reasonable, and I didn't know he would be worried about me, I wouldn't do anything to upset him." Cass said smiling.

"On the other hand ya don't mind upsetting me?" Mark barked out.

Glen and Cass were both on the verge of laughing.

"uwoduhi  dikata, you barely know me why should that upset you?" Cass asked looking up into Mark's eyes.

"Hell if I know." Mark growled and looked away.

Cass put her hand on Mark's arm.

"Don't bury your feelings Mark, it's not good for you." Cass said.

Cass stood up; she bent and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"You're very sweet, but you try very hard to hide it behind that fierce growling of yours." Cass said.

Mark looked up at her. God she was beautiful.

Cass moved over to Glen. 

"I'm going back to bed." Cass said and kissed him deeply.

Cass pulled away and headed toward the bedroom.

Glen looked at Mark.

"You want to drive for awhile?" Glen asked.

"Okay." Mark said.

Glen pulled over and Mark took over the driving. 

"Wake me in a couple of hours and I'll drive the rest of the way." Glen said.

Mark watched him walk back to the bedroom and go in and close the door.

It wasn't ten minutes before Mark heard groans and moans coming from the bedroom. Mark gritted his teeth and turned on the radio and drove on doing his best to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom.


	15. chapter 15

Cass woke up and smiled as she watched Glen sleep. The motor home was still moving, that meant Mr. stubborn had been driving most of the night and hadn't woke Glen like he was supposed to. Cass went and took a shower and pulled on a tank top and a pair of boxers. She dried her hair and went out to give Mark what for because of being so stubborn. Cass walked out and pulled out the couch bed. She went and sat down beside Mark.

"Pull over." Cass said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Well lets see you been driving most of the night, you need some sleep. I Think those are pretty good reasons." Cass said.

"I'm fine." Mark said watching the road.

"Mark pull over now." Cass said in a stern tone.

Mark looked at her in shock. No this little thing wasn't giving him orders. No one talked to him like that.

"Oh don't get your shorts in a knot; I'm a lot more stubborn than you. I can guarantee it. Not every one is in awe of the Undertaker." Cass said giving him a sharp look.

Mark couldn't help it he started laughing and pulled over.

"You got a lot of gumption, little one, I'll give you that." Mark said still laughing.

Suddenly Cass burst out grinning. "I knew you would see things my way." She said grinning.

Mark caught his breath; her smile would light up a room.

Mark moved so Cass could sit down.

"Not so fast mister in the back." Cass said pointing to the bed.

Mark rolled his eyes but went to the bed and sat down to pull his boots off. He set them on the floor.

"Well little miss turn around unless ya want an eyeful." Mark said.

Cass started giggling and turned her back to him.

"Alright, I'm descent." Mark said.

Cass went and pulled a light blanket out of the overhead cabinet and put it over him. 

"Now get some sleep." Cass said and headed for the drivers seat.

"Night Cass." Mark said.

"Goodnight  uwoduhi  dikata." Cass said.

Mark smiled he liked it when Cass called him that.

Mark turned on his side and watched her. She slipped a CD in and put on head phones and pulled back on to the highway. Mark watched her till sleep finally over took him.

Mark awoke to the smell of food cooking. He looked over to the kitchen area. Cass was cooking breakfast. He sat up. Cass turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Cass said.

"What time is it.?" Mark asked.

"It's 11:00AM. We've been here for hours. I went and got my trailer hitch and truck. I decided it was time for you and they sleepy man of mine to get up. I'm taking off after breakfast." Cass said.

That put Mark in a sour mood. She was really going to take off on her own, stubborn little girl he thought.

"Get that frown off your face Mark. It's not going to do you a bit of good." Cass said turning her attention back to breakfast.

Glen came in still damp from a shower. He kicked mark's bed on the way through.

"Go take a shower, you stink." Glen said laughing.

"Bite me." Mark snapped.

"No thanks." Glen said laughing.

Glen went and wrapped his arms around Cass. Cass turned around and kissed Glen.

"Good morning beautiful." Glen said hugging her.

Cass wrapped her arms around him and Glen lifted her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Glen." Cass said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you to honey." Glen said rubbing her back.

Mark watched the two of them his bad mood evaporating. This little girl was so good for Glen; he had never seen Glen so happy.

"I'll help you finish breakfast." Glen said setting her down.

"Thanks baby." Cass said.

Mark got up and headed back to take a shower. Glen was right, Cass was a grown woman and she could take care of her self. He wasn't going to worry over it any more.

Mark and Glen washed up the few dishes as Cass packed a few things in a small back pack. Mark and Glen both watched her.

"Okay guys I'm heading out. I'll see you two in Charlotte." Cass said.   
"We will be at the Hilton in Charlotte. I'll leave an extra key for you at the desk." Glen said.

Glen walked over and kissed her gently.

"Got the cell?" Glen asked.

"Yes sir." Cass answered smiling.

"Now you be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks." Glen said.

"Glen there's no such thing as an unnecessary risk for me." Cass said grinning.

"Cass I mean it, be careful." Glen said gazing into her eyes.

"Ill be just fine, I promise." Cass said.

"Call when you start heading back." Glen said.

"I will, stop worrying." Cass said putting her arms around Glen and holding him close.

Glen hugged her.

"I should throw you across my knee." Glen said shaking his head and letting go of her.

"Actually that sounds like fun; we'll try that when we get back." Cass said winking at him.

Glen's mouth fell open and then he started laughing.

"Cass you're something else." Glen said.

"I love you." Cass said.

"I love you too Cass." Glen said and placed one more kiss on her cheek.

Cass went over to Mark.

"I'll see you in a couple of days; you guys keep each other out of trouble." Cass said.

"Be careful little one." Mark said looking at her fondly.

"I will." Cass said.

Cass reached up and hugged him. Mark hugged her back and let her go.

"See you." Cass called as she left the motor home.

Mark and Glen watched her drive off in the truck.

"She is something special." Glen said.

"You got that right buddy." Mark said as he watched her disappear down the road.


	16. chapter 16

Cass stopped and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. She felt at peace here on the side of this mountain. Cherokee was her home and she knew these mountains like the back of her hand. She adjusted her headband and continued to climb up the side of the rock face. She cleared her mind of any thoughts as she concentrated on each foot and hand hold. She wasn't using ropes or belts so each decision of where to put her hand or foot was an important one. Cass was aware of being thirsty but put it out of her mind. She would not stop till she reached the top.

Mark and Glen were pretty much in their own thoughts for most of the trip to Charlotte. Each was worried about Cass, but kept quite about it. Mark got up and fixed come coffee and got him and Glen a cup.

"So what kind of angle are they going to put you in?" Glen asked taking the coffee.

"I'm going to be in a feud for a while with Triple H." Mark said grinning.

"That should be interesting considering you two can't stand each other." Glen said.

"Yea I guess Vince thinks it makes it more believable." Mark said.

"Well were almost to Charlotte. What are you going to do for two days? We got plenty of free time before we have to work Thursday." Glen said.

"Well I'll find me a nice little bar and hunker down for a while tonight. I'm horney as hell, gonna find me a hot little number to wet my appetite for the next couple of days." Mark said.

Glen laughed.

"Same old Mark. Maybe we better get separate rooms if you're going to be laid up with some female." Glen said.

"We'll get a suite with two bedrooms, after all ya never minded hearing me make a girl scream and holler before." Mark said laughing.

"It doesn't bother me at all." Glen said smirking.

"But I was thinking about Cass." Glen said. Glen didn't want to piss Mark off. The two of them had many a good time together living as bachelors on the road, but Glen had someone else to think of now. He glanced at Mark.

Mark looked at him.

"Yea your right, don't worry, if I drag a ring rat home, I'll have her out before Cass gets back." Mark said.

Glen was surprised that Mark had agreed with him so readily.

"Don't look so shocked buddy, I know the difference between a lady and a piece of ass. "I'll treat Cass with respect, ya aint got to worry about that." Mark said.

"Mark I've known you forever, and you still manage to shock me sometimes." Glen said.

"Got ta keep ya on your toes." Mark said laughing.

Glen just shook his head; Mark was a complicated person sometimes.

Cass wanted to throw her self on the ground in exhaustion, but she didn't. She had finally reached the top. She looked at the view from the top. It was spectacular. She built a small fire and got her ceremony bowl and filled it with sage and jasper. Only then did she allow her self a small drink of water. She would be fasting for the period of time she was here. Cass sat cross legged in front of the fire. She proceeded with the smudging, which entailed lighting the sage and jasper and using her hand to move the bowl over various parts of her body as she used her left hand to wave the smoke over her. Ceremonies always started with smudging to cleanse the soul and spirit and your prayers were sent directly to The Great spirit along with the rising smoke. 

Cass started chanting as she drifted the smoke over her body, offering up prayers to The Great Spirit.

Ancient Mother, We hear you calling

Ancient Mother, We hear your song

Ancient Mother, We hear your laughter

Ancient Mother, We taste your tears

Cass set the bowl down. She closed her eyes and continued to chant. She would keep this up as long as she deemed necessary. She chanted and waited for her guide.

Mark and Glen checked in the hotel that evening. Mark took a shower and dressed in his classic look. Black t-shirt, black jeans and boots with a bandanna and dark sunglasses.

He went to Glen's room in the suite.

"Come on man, were going to a bar and have a few drinks." Mark said.

"Okay, let me get dressed." Glen said.

Glen came our a few minutes later with his long hair back in a pony tail. He had on blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The two of them made quite a striking pair. They had never had trouble finding female companionship. They left their room and went down to the motel bar. Mark and Glen planted there selves at the bar. Glen ordered a beer and Mark got a shot of JD and a beer. Mark sat back and waited it was early yet. There would be plenty of females for the taking a little later.


	17. chapter 17

**_This next chapter contains images of a vision quest which some people may find disturbing. It may also offend some people with different religious beliefs. All the Native American information in this fic comes from me. I am a Cherokee. These are my beliefs, however I don't want to offend anyone else with them so skip this chapter if this kind of material offends you. _**

Cass chanted on. She wasn't really aware of how late it was or that it had got dark. The fire had died down. She didn't notice that either. She wasn't even really here her mind was in a different place. Cass looked up and seen the coyote staring at her.

"Ho brother Coyote." Cass said.

"Tehya." The coyote said.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name." Cass said.

"It's your name after all. It's been long since you have sought the guidance of your spirit guide." The coyote said.

"Yes." Cass said.

The coyote came closer.

"Look to the sky Tehya. Began your journey." The coyote said.

Cass looked up. She saw clear blue skies. She saw the hawk circling swooping low toward her.

"Ho brother hawk." Cass said.

The hawk landed in front of her. His blue eyes pierced her soul.

"Follow me." The hawk said.

Cass followed him off the steep cliff and soared behind him.

"Look little sister." The hawk said.

Cass looked down and seen Wolf.

"Ho brother Wolf." Cass called.

"Tehya, come to me." The wolf called.

"What about Hawk?" Cass called.

"Come to me, Hawk will follow." Wolf said.

Cass landed and walked up to the wolf.

"Do you wish me to devoir you?" Wolf asked.

Hawk landed on Wolfs back.

"Yes." Cass answered.

"Wise and beautiful." Hawk said.

"Lay before me." Wolf said.

Cass shed her clothes and lay upon the ground.

Wolf transformed into a man. Cass couldn't see his face, just his magnificent body.

Wolf lay on top of her Hawk still on his shoulder.

"Are you scared Tehya?" Wolf asked caressing her cheek.

"No, I want you." Cass said.

Wolf entered her with one hard trust and Cass screamed out in pleasure. Hawk looked in her eyes.

"We love you Tehya." Hawk said even as Wolf thrust into her time and time again.

"Let go little one." Wolf said as he slammed into her. 

Cass screamed and fell over the edge trembling with pleasure.

Cass eyes were close. She felt hands on her body pleasuring her. It was many hands all over her every where.

"Tehya you belong to us and we belong to you, since time beyond beginning until the end of time it has been this way." Hawk said.

"But you already knew that Tehya, we just reminded you." Wolf said.

"I love you both." Cass said.

Cass felt them both kiss her. Cass opened her eyes and sat straight up. It was night her fire was dying. Cass was covered with sweat. She was confused for a moment and then looked in her hand to find a hawk's feather. Cass smiled.

"Thank you brother Hawk and Brother Wolf." Cass whispered.

She built the fire back up and pulled a protein bar out of her pack. She sat in the peaceful ness and ate and drank her water. When she got through she lay beside the fire and stared into it until she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	18. chapter 18

Glen and Mark walked behind the giggling female. 

"Man did you have to pick a girl with a boyfriend that had 6 friends with him." Glen said 

"Aww we don't look that bad, do we Lisa?" Mark said.

The girl turned around smiling. She was blonde with big blue eyes and big breasted.

"Yaw look just fine to me honey." She said giggling.

Glen rolled his eyes.

"Mark your lip is busted and you got a black eye." Glen said.

"I don't feel a thing." Mark said smiling.

"You will in the morning when that alcohol wears off." Glen said opening the door to the suite.

They walked in and Glen turned to go to his room.

"I wouldn't mind taking you both on." Lisa said smiling.

Mark grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Sorry honey Glen's taken, he's not interested. But don't worry I'll take care of ya." Mark said kissing her roughly.

Glen just laughed.

"Have fun bro, I'm going to bed." Glen said.

"Oh I intend too." Mark said.

Glen went in his room and shut the door.

Mark pushed Lisa over to the arm of the couch and bent her over pulling up her short skirt. He pulled her panties down and pushed his big finger in her core. Lisa screamed out.

"Like that do ya?" Mark asked.

"Yea Mark I do." Lisa purred.

Mark unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. He took a minute to slide a condom on. Then he pushed into her pussy. Lisa bucked and screamed.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out ya Lisa." Mark said as he slammed into her hard and fast.

Glen put the pillow over his head. Damn that girl was loud. Glen laughed. He could remember the days when he had been like Mark and looking for a cheap fuck where he could find it. But all he wanted now was Cass, his sweet girl. Now more two bit tricks for him. He heard another loud scream, followed by Lisa screaming Mark's name. Damn he must be laying it on her. Glen turned over and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Mark awoke in pain. First off he had a hangover, second his eye was throbbing and his lip hurt. There was also a cut over his eye stinging he hadn't noticed last night. He rolled over and seen the blonde laying in the bed beside. Damn she had looked a lot better last night.

"Get up." Mark said nudging her.

Lisa sat up.

"Hey baby want to go round two?" Lisa asked.

"No, just go on home." Mark said. He pulled 2 100 dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to her.

"I'm not a whore." Lisa said angrily. 

"Well leave the money then, but ya still need to go." Mark said.

Lisa got up and put on her clothes and tucked the money in her purse. 

She really wasn't pissed. She got a good screw and 200 dollars out of it.

"Call me if you get back to town." Lisa said and turned and left.

Mark groaned and fell back on the bed. His head felt like it was going to blow off.

Mark looked at the time. It was 1:00pm. Damn he didn't know it was that late. He pulled him self out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on hot and stood under it. Finally he picked up the soap and started washing. Hell he was getting too old for nights like that, he felt like shit. He finally got out of the shower and dried off. He threw on some sweats and a sleeveless t-shirt and walked out to the outer room. Glen was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey party boy. You look like shit." Glen said grinning.

"You don't look so hot yourself." Mark said.

"Well I had to jump in and help you, there was 7 guys trying to kick your ass." Glen said.

Glen had a cut over his right eye and a black eye. He had been as drunk as Mark so his head wasn't feeling all that great either.

"Want to go out again tonight." Glen asked grinning.

"Hell no. I'm staying my ass right in this room." Mark said.

Glen just laughed.

"That suits me fine. Let's go make a beer run and we'll get something to eat for later." Glen said.

"How can you even think about food?" Mark asked.

"You will too later." Glen said. 

"Let's go and get back." Mark said.

Glen grabbed the keys and they took off.

Cass had made her way back to the truck early the next morning. She had got up early and made Mark and Glen two necklaces. She had put part of the hawk's feather in each leather necklace. She figured she would be in Charlotte by 6:00PM. She had told them two days, but she was finished here and she didn't see any point in lingering. She was going to call them but decided to surprise them. She hummed as she drove along. She would be glad to get back. She missed Glen so much; it was getting to where she didn't like being away from him at all. And truthfully she missed Mark too. She had only known him a couple of days but she was growing quite fond of him. She looked down at the small medicine pouch that swung from around her neck. It contained items that she had deemed important to her over the years mostly from her vision quests. Now a small part of the hawk's feather was in there too. Her purpose was clear to her now as was the path ahead of her. She would walk the path chose for her that her spirit had walked many times before. She smiled and drove on toward her future.


	19. chapter 19

Cass stopped at the video store when she got to Charlotte and rented 3 movies. She got two action adventure movies for the guys and one romance for herself. They would just have to suffer through it. She got popcorn and a ton of candy. She then made a stop at a burger joint and got 6 huge burgers and 2 plates of loaded cheese fries. She was starving. She hadn't had anything but protein bars and water. She couldn't wait to get home to the guys.

Mark was lying on the couch watching TV bored out of his mind. He looked over at Glenn who was sprawled in a chair looking as bored as him.

"Do ya think Cass will call soon?" Mark asked.

"She said she would call when she was headed back." Glen said.

Damn if he didn't miss her Glen thought. He couldn't stand being away from her.

"I guess I'll just go to bed early tonight. There's nothing to do and I don't want to go bar hopping." Mark said.

 Glen just shrugged.

Just then the door opened and Cass walked in with a million bags. Glen jumped up and grabbed the bags and set them down.

"Surprise." Cass said jumping into Glen's arms.

Glen kissed her a million times. He was so happy to see her.

"Wow did you miss me?" Cass asked.

"I sure did honey." Glen said.

Mark had never been so happy to see anyone; it was like a ray of sunshine lit up the room.

Glen set Cass down and she walked over and gave Mark a hug. Mark lifted her off her feet and kissed her cheek.

"Glad yer back little one." Mark said and set her back on her feet. 

Cass looked at Mark and frowned and then looked at Glen.

"What in the hell happened to you two. I can't leave you two for a day. Looks like you were in a brawl." Cass said putting her hands on her hips.

Mark and Glen both looked down not really wanting to tell her what happened.

"Spit it out now boys." Cass said.

"Darlin it's my fault. I picked this girl up and her boy friend and a bunch of his buddies jumped me. Glen was just watching my back." Mark said looking embarrassed.

Cass went to the bathroom and got a first aid kit and came back and set it on the dining table.

"Both of you over here, I bet neither one of you cleaned them up did you?" Cass asked.

They came over and sat down.

"Well we took showers." Mark said.

Cass rolled her eyes and proceeded to clean the cuts and abrasions on there faces.

"Ouch." Mark said when she cleaned the cut on his lip and put some ointment on it.

"Sorry." Cass said and soothed it with her thumb.

Mark looked up at her and at that moment he would have jumped off a mountain for her and that scared the hell out of him.

Cass got them both cleaned up and pulled the food out and set it on the table.

"Damn girl this looks good." Mark said tearing into the loaded cheese fries.

Cass sat down and they ate.

"I got us some movies to watch tonight and plenty of junk food." Cass said.

Mark and Glen checked out the movies while they ate.

"Thanks Cass, we were bored out of minds before you got back." Glen said.

"So who won this fight last night?" Cass asked.

"We did." Mark said proudly.

"So I take it you won the girl?" Cass said raising an eyebrow at Mark.

Mark looked down.

"Well uhh yea." Mark mumbled. He didn't exactly want Cass knowing about his sex life.

Glen was smiling. He could tell Mark was embarrassed.

"Well Mark I hope you used protection. You have to be careful when you have casual sex." Cass said.

Glen couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

Mark turned a bright red.

"Shut up Glen!" Mark snapped.

"Little girl I'm old enough to know to use protection." Mark snapped.

Cass put her hand on Mark's arm.

"I'm sorry I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Cass said quietly.

Mark looked up at her. He saw nothing but concern in her eyes. He nodded and went back to eating.

Cass got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Cass said.

"You guys put a movie in." Cass said.

"I'm glad she's back." Glen said watching her go to their room.

Mark silently agreed.


	20. chapter 20

Cass came back in the room wearing her tank and boxers. She had pillows and blankets with her. She spread out the blankets in front of the couch after she moved the coffee table. She placed the pillows down. Mark came out of his room.

"What ya doing?" Mark asked.

"Fixing to get comfortable." Cass said.

Glen came from their room and grabbed the food and plopped down on the blanket. He picked up the remote and started the movie. Cass went and got the her back pack and got the two necklaces she had made for Glen and Mark and sat on the blankets beside Glen.

"Here Glen I made this for you." Cass said.

Glen took it and looked at it. It was beautiful craftsmanship. It was braided leather and it had real stone beads and a piece of a feather weaved into it.

"It's beautiful Cass." Glen said slipping it over his head.

"Thank you." Glen said kissing her.

"It's a story necklace, it tells the story of our journey together." Cass said.

"We haven't been together that long." Glen said.

Cass smiled.

"Oh yes we have Adanata. We have been on many journeys together." Cass said smiling.

"Mark come down here with us." Cass said.

Mark was sitting on the couch. He looked down at Cass who held out her hand to him. Mark took her hand and lowered himself to sit beside her.

She handed the necklace to Mark. He looked at it. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Cass. You didn't have to do that." Mark said.

Cass took the necklace and slipped it around his neck.

"Is mine a story necklace too." Mark asked.

"Yes it tells the same story as Glens. We three have been together many times." Cass said.

Mark looked at Glen and raised his brows. Glen just shrugged as if to say, who knows what she's thinking.

Cass sat between the two big men and munched on popcorn watching the movie. They sat and all talked about there matches they had tomorrow. Mark grabbed the last of the popcorn and was about to eat it.

"Hey hand it over, greedy." Cass said.

"Huh uhh little one, you eat like a man, it's a wonder you don't weigh 300 pounds." Mark said laughing.

"I don't know Mark, I would hand it over, don't stand between Cass and food." Glen said laughing.

Cass made a grab for his hand, trying to snatch the popcorn, but Mark pulled his hand back, causing Cass to fall forward over Mark. Mark threw the handful of popcorn in the bowl and locked his arm across Cass's waist.

"Your manners leave something to be desired." Mark said laughing.

Glen was rolling with laughter by this time.

"Hey some help here would be nice." Cass called to Glen.

"You got yourself into it honey." Glen said laughing.

Cass was laughing her self.

"Do you deny you were trying to snatch my popcorn away from me?" Mark asked laughing.

"Hey it was my popcorn in the first place." Cass said struggling to get up.

"I'm sensing an unrepentant attitude." Mark said.

"Oh wow I didn't know you could use big words like that." Cass said.

Glen was lying on his side laughing now.

Mark lifted his hand and smacked her bottom.

"Oh wow was that supposed to hurt?" Cass asked with laughter in her voice.

Mark smacked her butt again. Cass turned her head back to look at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"Buddy I think your fighting a losing battle, let her have the popcorn." Glen said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

Mark smacked her ass twice more which caused Cass to start laughing. Mark wasn't trying hurt her, he was being playful. Mark sat her up on his lap and grabbed the popcorn and fed it to her piece by piece.

"Hell ya earned it." Mark said smiling.

Cass was seized by a sudden rush of affection for the big man. She threw her arms around Mark and hugged him. Mark hugged her back. She was the sweetest little thing. Mark looked over at Glen feeling a little funny but Glen was smiling, he didn't seem mad. Mark laid her down and propped a pillow under her head. Cass wrapped her arm around Glen who was lying down too. Glen put his arm around her and pulled her close. Mark got up and turned out the light and went and lay on the other side of Cass on his back.

"Mark my back is cold." Cass said.

Mark smiled and turned and pressed his chest against Cass's back. Mark rubbed her arm gently. He felt her relax.

Glen kissed Cass gently.

"I love you honey." Glen said.

"I love you too." Cass said.

Cass felt so safe between her two men, that's the way she thought of them.

Cass slowly drifted off to sleep pressed warmly between the two of them.

Mark and Glen watched her sleep from the glow of the TV. She looked so young and innocent. Mark placed a kiss on her temple and wrapped an arm around her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Glen lay there along time gazing at his girl before he drifted off to sleep.


	21. chapter 21

Mark awoke to the feeling of something warm pressed against him. He opened his eyes and seen Cass pressed up against him. Glen was on her other side pressed against her back.  Glen was awake watching her sleep.

"Hope we didn't squash the poor thing." Mark said grinning.

Glen smiled.

Cass's eyes opened and she stared up into Mark's eyes.

"You didn't squash me. I never slept so good in my life as I did last night between my two guys." Cass said yawning.

Glen felt his heart tug at her words. She must be the sweetest girl alive.

Mark kissed her cheek and Glen did the same.

"Ya hungry little girl?" Mark asked.

"Mmm huh." Cass murmured. 

"You don't even have to ask her, she's always hungry." Glen said laughing.

"Hey I heard that mister." Cass said setting up.

Glen just smiled and reached over and hugged her.

"I like a girl with a good appetite." Glen said.

"Me too little girl." Mark said.

Cass smiled and gave them both a kiss.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Cass said getting up.

They watched her go into the bedroom.

"Go get dressed Mark and take your time." Glen said getting up.

Mark looked at Glen with a grin.

"What ya up to buddy?" Mark asked.

Glen just smiled.

"Like I said, take your time." Glen said.

Mark got up and headed to his room.

Cass had pulled her tank and boxers of and was sliding her panties on.

"Drop them honey." Glen said in a husky voice.

Cass turned around smiling.

"These." She said pulling the panties back off and throwing them at Glen.

"I want some lovin." Glen said coming to take her in his arms.

Cass reached up and kissed him licking his full warm lips.

"You taste good Baby." Cass said.

Glen deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her warm mouth.

Cass groaned.

"I need you now, Glen." Cass said pulling back some.

Glen led her to the bed and positioned her on her hands and knees.

He walked around behind her and shed his sweats. He got on the bed on his knees behind her. He put his hands on her hips rubbing his hands up and down her silky skin. Cass groaned.

"Glen please?" Cass said.

"What do you want honey." Glen asked bending to kiss her back.

"Put your cock in me now, baby." Cass begged.

Her words sent him out of control. Glen snapped his hips forward and sank in her wet pussy to the hilt.

"GLEN!" Cass screamed.

Glen moved back and forth in her wet center. He closed his eyes moaning at the pleasure that was building in him.

"Your so tight honey, you feel so good." Glen said tightening his grip on her hips.

"Mmmm Glen you fuck me so good." Cass groaned.

Glen sped up his pace wanting and needing release.

"That's it Glen give it to me hard and fast." Cass said breathlessly.

"Yea that's what I'm going to do honey. I'm going to make you scream." Glen said grunting as he slammed into her wet core.

Cass felt her self sliding over the edge of pleasure, it was about to swallow her whole.

"MMMMMM OH  MMMMMM GOD YES!" Cass shouted as she came.

Glen slammed into her over and over as she came. He felt himself Cumming and tightened his grip on her hips as he pumped hiscock to the hilt in her and shot his hot load deep in her core.

"CASSSSS!" Glen screamed as he came.

Glen bent over her back and rested his face on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you Adanata." Cass whispered.

"I love you to my sweet baby." Glen said kissing her shoulder.

Glen pulled out of her and stood up and helped her up.

"Let's get a quick shower and go eat, I'm starving." Cass said taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Glen chuckled.

"Sex and food who needs anything else." Glen said.

Cass just grinned and winked at him.

Mark sat on the couch waiting. The door opened and Cass came out wearing law rider black jeans and a red midriff top. She had her long hair braided in two braids.

"Well don't you look pretty." Mark said.

Cass smiled.

"Thank you Mark." Cass said.

Cass came over and set on Mark's lap.

"Glen's coming, he is getting dressed now." Cass said.

Mark tugged one her braid.

"Well he better hurry. I'm starving." Mark said.

"Me too." Cass said.

Glen came out.

"Okay let's get this child fed before she starts getting mean." Glen said.

Mark stood up and set Cass on her feet. Glen grabbed her hand and Mark grabbed the other and they headed to the elevator.

They decided to eat in the hotel restaurant. They sat down and ordered. They all got biscuits and gravy, eggs, and sausage.

"Well hey there pretty girl."

Cass felt her self being lifted out of her chair and spun around.

"Hey Steve." Cass said smiling.

She gave Steve a hug.

"What ya doing hanging out with these two clowns?" Steve asked.

Cass just laughed.

"Want to join us for breakfast?" Cass aksed.

"Sure if your body guards don't mind." Steve said.

"Sure join us Steve." Glen said.

Steve sat down and ordered breakfast.

"Mark I hear they going to tangle you with Triple H. That should be real interesting." Steve said.

Mark shrugged. 

"I can beat him any day of the week and he knows it." Mark said.

"Yea well be careful he aint playing with a full deck." Steve said.

"I aint worried." Mark said shrugging.

"Well he might try to use this pretty little girl to get to you, he's done shit like that before, ya keep a close eye on her." Steve said.

"Why would he try to use Cass against me, she's Glen's girlfriend." Mark said.

"Well deadman that might be so, but it's pretty obvious how ya feel about her, it's written all over yer face, might want to hide that from Triple H." Steve said.

Mark sat back and crossed his arms. He didn't like the fact he was showing how he felt so easily to people, he would have to learn to control himself around Cass.

"I don't know what ya think ya see Steve, but I barely know Cass. There's nothing between us, she's my best friend's girl, that's it. I don't know what the hell yer talking about." Mark said. 

Cass looked up at his words. That's all Mark thought of her. The words cut her deep. She cared deeply for Mark and thought he felt the same way. Glen seen the look on her face and wanted to kick Mark. He was showing his dickhead side real good right now.

"I've got some work to do; I'm going back to the room." Cass said getting up and leaving.

Glen looked at Mark.

"Well are you happy asshole?" Glen asked.

"What?" Mark asked.

Steve laughed. "That's my line." He said.

"Steve get lost." Mark said.

"Okay I'm going. But ya hurt that little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself." Steve said and got up and left.

"You know what, Cass loves you." Glen said.

"Cass barely knows me, that's crazy." Mark said 

"Okay I can see you're in some kind of denial Mr. Tough guy. Cass is a very tender hearted person; she's been through a lot of pain. Yea she's tough, but when she loves someone she loves them all the way. I'm not going to set back and let you hurt her." Glen said.

Glen got up and left Mark sitting there. Mark looked down at Cass's plate, she hadn't even finished. He sighed and got up. Glen was right. He was scared of what he was feeling for her and he had hurt her with his words. He would have to go find her and try to make it right.


	22. chapter 22

Cass had gone back to her room. She got the laptop out and tried to do some work, but she couldn't. She felt the tears leaking from her eyes. She lay down on her side and cried.

She had become attached to Mark too fast. Cass thought he had felt the same about her. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. Mark walked in her room and saw her lying there across the bed. He went and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Cass I want ya to listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya. It's hard for me to get close to people, I don't exactly have a good track record with relationships of any kind. When I first met ya girl, I felt a connection to ya and it scares me to death. When Steve said what he did, all I could think was that I was letting people see my feelings, something I had never done before. I do care about ya little girl, I swear I do." Mark said.

Cass hadn't moved. Mark turned her over and seen the tears on her cheeks.

"Aww dammit, Cass I'm sorry, I never meant to make ya cry." Mark said lifting her to set in his lap. He wrapped his big arms around her and held her close.

"Do you really like me Mark?" Cass asked in a small voice.

"Yes I do little girl, I like you a lot." Mark said rubbing her back.

Cass looked up at Mark with those big brown eyes.

"I love you Mark." Cass said.

Mark knew there was a lot of ways to take that. He assumed she meant as a friend, since she was head over heals with Glen. Mark stared into her yes wanting nothing more than to kiss her. But he knew it wasn't right.

"I love ya to Cass, Besides Glen; you're the only real friend I got." Mark said.

Cass smiled then, that big bright smile of hers.

"I'll always be your friend Mark." Cass said and reached up and kissed his cheek. 

Mark held her close for a minute.

"You forgive me?" Mark asked.

"Of course uwoduhi  dikata." Cass said.

Mark grinned and lifted her as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked giggling.

"Taking ya out here to your man so you can let him know you're alright. He's worried about ya." Mark said.

Mark took her out in the living area of the suite. Glen was setting on the couch. 

Cass smiled into his blue eyes. Mark sat her down in Glen's lap. Mark sat down beside them. 

"Cass are you okay?' Glen asked looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Yes. Me and Mark had a talk. I'm fine." Cass said kissing him softly on the lips.

Glen ran his hand up and down her back.

"Good, Cause I'll beat his ass if you want me too." Glen said.

"No don't do that. Mark and I understand each other." Cass said.

Glen held her close and bent down to kiss her deeply.  Cass wrapped her arms around his neck and Glen explored her mouth with his tongue. Cass moaned and met his tongue with hers.

"Damn Cass, I hate to do this but we got to get to the arena." Glen said pulling back.

"There's always to night." Cass said smiling.

Glen kissed her lightly.

"Tonight." He whispered with a promise in his voice.

"Let me get my stuff and we'll head to the arena." Glen said.

"Can you grab my laptop?" Cass asked.

"Sure honey." Glen said.

Glen lifted Cass and set her on Mark's lap.

"Do you have your stuff ready to go?" Cass asked.

"Yea, I'll get it and be right back." Mark said.

Cass climbed off his lap and sat on the couch waiting. Mark and Glen came back with there bags and Glen had Cass's laptop in his hands.

"All right let's get going." Glen said.

"Cass we have to go to this meeting to go over our story lines." Mark said.

"I want you to stay back here in our dressing room, until we get back." Glen said.

Cass raised her brow at both of them.

"Come on Cass, I know most of the guys around here are nice, bit there are a few fruitcakes that would love nothing better than to get back at me and Mark." Glen said.

"Please?" Mark said coming in front of her.

Cass got a mischievous look on her face.

"I will on one condition." Cass said.

"What's that?  
 Mark asked looking into her twinkling eyes.

"I want a kiss from each of you." Cass said grinning.

Glen laughed.

"I think we can handle that request." Glen said.

Glen lifted her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. He pressed his lips to her and ran his tongue over her full lips and slid his tongue in when she parted her lips with a groan.

Glen thrust in tongue in and out of her mouth in rhythm. Cass ran her fingers through his curly hair moaning in his arms. Mark watched the two completely enraptured with Cass.

Glen sat her down and pushed her toward Mark. Mark lowered his head and pressed a warm gentle kiss to her lips. He had intended to pull back but Cass caught the back of his head and held him still. Cass slid her tongue along his lips till he opened his mouth. She darted her tongue in and flicked her tongue to tease his. Mark moaned and crushed her to him driving his tongue into her mouth relentlessly. Finally he let her go and he looked at Glen to see if he was going to punch him. Glen however was smiling.

"I told you she loved you, you big moron." Glen said laughing.

Mark didn't know what to say.

He looked down at Cass. 

"I think we need to have a long talk tonight little one." Mark said.

"Yes sir." Cass said grinning.

Mark shook his head.

"Stay here till we get back." Glen said reaching down to hug her.

"I might." Cass said.

"You better." Mark said reaching around her to swat her ass.

Cass just grinned.

"Come on bro, me and you need to talk too." Mark said.

Glen hugged her once more and followed Mark out of the room.

Cass plopped down and grabbed her laptop and began to work.


	23. chapter 23

Mark and Glen walked out of the meeting.

"Hey guys wait up."

Mark turned around and came face to face with Triple H.

"It's going to be good to work with you again Mark." Paul said smirking.

Mark wanted to slug him. There whole feud had started because he had caught Paul fucking his at the time wife. Mark had gone nuts and beat Paul's ass. They had hated each other ever since.

"Just follow the script Paul and we won't have any problems." Mark said turning away.

"Hey guys, I heard that you two are sharing a real hot little number, why don't you share with me." Paul said laughing.

Glen and Mark didn't say a word they both turned around and decked him at the same time. Mark bent over and dragged him up.

"I better never here ya say anything about her again or I'll kill ya." Mark said.

He dropped him back to the floor.

Glen kicked him in the ribs and walked off behind Mark.

"Glen I need to know what's going on with Cass, The way she kissed me today. I know she loves you." Mark said.

"Mark Cass is different. She loves you too, I seen it the first day you two met." Glen said.

"That doesn't bother ya?" Mark asked.

"No why should it? Cass loves me, I love her. It doesn't affect our relationship. I guess you have to ask yourself can you have a relationship with her and not be jealous of me and her." Glen said.

Mark thought while he walked. He loved the way Cass and Glen were together. He knew Glen worshiped her. The thought of the two of them together didn't bother Mark. He only knew that he loved her and wanted her in the worse way. Mark sighed. He was going to have to set down and talk to Cass. Glen clapped his hand on Mark's shoulder. 

"I know this seems confusing, but we both love her and she loves us, it's really simple when you think about it." Glen said.

Mark and Glen walked in the dressing room. Cass was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys." Cass said.

Glen walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Finnish your work?" Glen asked.

"Yes, how did the meeting go?" Cass asked.

"Fine." Glen said deciding not to mention the incident with Paul.

Mark came over and sat down beside Cass. Cass sat  up and took his hand.

"We need to talk Cass. Do you want a relationship with me?" Mark asked.

"Mark I love you, I really do. But I'm not into sex without commitment. I want to make love with you, but if it doesn't mean anything to you, I can't." Cass said.

Mark looked in eyes.

"I love ya Cass. There's no other woman I want but you. I mean tell me what ya want a ring on yer finger, ya got it. I'll do whatever ya want." Mark said.

Cass pulled Glen to set on the other side of her.

"All I want from either one of you is honesty at all times. I love both of you. I can't imagine being without either one of you. I thought I wasn't ready for commitment but I am. I want the two of you, no one else ever. I finally found you two, we were meant to be. Our souls have been together many times. It will always be that way. I know you two can feel it. When the three of us are together there's a feeling of completeness, I have never felt before." Cass said.

"I feel it too Cass, your right." Glen said.

Mark nodded. He was through fighting these feelings.

"That's why I made you two the necklaces. It's a sign of my commitment to you two. As long as I breathe, there will never be anyone else for me but you two." Cass said.

Mark kissed her and then Glen.

"You're the only one forever." Glen said.

"For me to little girl, now and forever. I'm yours." Mark said.

Cass smiled.

"I love you two so much." Cass said.

"Glen caught Mark's eye.

"Me and Mark got some things to do." Glen said

"Will you be alright here for a couple of hours?" Mark asked.

"Yea, I'll lock the door too, so you two won't worry." Cass said smiling.

They both kissed her and went to the door.

"We won't be long." Mark said.

Cass watched them go smiling. She locked the door.

"My Wolf and Hawk." She whispered smiling.


	24. chapter 24

"Okay what are you up to?" Mark asked as Glen started the truck.

"Were off to the jewelry store." Glen said grinning.

Mark smiled. He thought he saw what Glen had in mind.

"I knew there was some reason I keep you around man." Mark said laughing.

"Do you think we're nuts?" Glen asked looking at Mark.

"Maybe but it feels so right Glen, that I don't care." Mark said.

"Yea your right." Glen said.

Nothing had ever felt more right to Glen.

Cass sat in the dressing room surfing on her laptop. There was a knock at the door. Cass looked up. She knew this was bad news but she could deal with it. She opened the door and there was a man with long dirty blonde hair standing there with a huge nose.

"I'm Paul, a real good friend of your boyfriends, both of them." Paul said.

Cass knew he was up to no good, but she could deal with him, she wasn't afraid.

"Come in." Cass said and stood back.

Paul walked in.

"I was wondering if you would like a piece of the game?" Paul said smirking.

"agalayvwi tsisditsi." Cass spat out in anger.

He anger took Paul by surprise, she had changed so quickly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paul asked.

"It means foolish rat, and that's what you are. Look in my eyes Paul." Cass said.

Paul did and was frightened by what he saw. There was an ancient look in her yes that scared the hell out of him.

"If you ever mess with me or Glen or Mark, I will destroy you, the coyote's will be having you for dinner. Are we clear?" Cass asked.

Paul backed away from her toward the door.

"Oh and by the way, Mark better win his match tonight." Cass said smiling a very scary smile.

"That's not the way the story line goes, I'm supposed to win tonight." Paul said in a panic.

"Well Paul, I don't give a damn about story lines. Mark better win." Cass said walking toward him.

Paul grabbed the door and ran out. That's a crazy bitch he thought, let Mark and Glen have her.

Cass laughed and closed the door.

"I don't think we'll be having any more problems from him." Cass said to her self.

Mark took the package and put in the motor home. Then he rushed to the dressing room. He had to get dressed or he was going to be running late. He rushed in and saw Cass sitting on the floor.

"Glen will be here in a minute. He's coming." Mark said.

Cass smiled up at him.

"You better get ready." Cass said.

Mark leaned over her for a quick kiss and headed back to the shower. 

"The costume department sent your clothes over there in the bathroom." Cass called out.

"Thanks darlin." Mark called out.

Glen came in and dropped down beside Cass on the floor. He put his arm around her.

"I'm going to take the motor home over to a campsite near bye and go ahead and rent us a space for the night. I figured we would get an early start tomorrow morning." Glen said.

"Okay sounds good to me." Cass said.

"How are you going to get back?" Cass asked.

"Steve is going to follow me and bring me back." Glen said.

Glen leaned forward and his loose hair fell forward to brush Cass's cheek. He pressed his lips to her warm full lips sliding his tongue in to explore.

"MMMM" Cass groaned and wrapped her arms around Glen's neck.

Glen pulled back and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I got to go honey, so I can go and get back." Glen said. 

Cass let go and smiled.

"Go ahead; I'll see you in a while." She said.

Glen left and Cass lay back on the couch.

Mark came out with a towel wrapped around him and grabbed his brush and turned to head back to the bathroom.

"Have Mercy!" Cass called out and whistled at him.

Mark turned back smiling.

"Like what ya see little one?" Mark asked.

"Oh hell yea." Cass said.

Mark sighed.

"As much as I would like to come over there Darlin, I'm running late tonight." Mark said.

"That's okay, we got plenty of time for that later Mark, and you go ahead." Cass said sweetly. Cass stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and stripped them off. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in the floor. She lay back on the couch with one leg on the floor and one propped on the couch.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Mark asked his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Well Mark honey, I'm real real hot, you know what I mean, and well I'm going to take care of myself, now you go finish getting ready." Cass said grinning at him.

Cass laid her head back and stuck her finger in her mouth getting it wet then she pulled it out and parted her wet folds with one hand and used the wet finger to start rubbing her clit.

Mark looked like a deer in head lights.

"Oh MY God." He muttered under his breath as he watched her.

"To hell with work." Mark said and headed toward Cass.


	25. chapter 25

Mark shed his towel and practically dived between Cass's legs like a wild man. He breathed in her scent and took in the site of her shaven pussy and went wild. He ran his long tongue down her wet slit causing Cass to scream.

"MARK!" Cass gasped out grabbing his head and holding on. 

Mark shoved his tongue into her wet center using it to drive her wild.

"MMMMM OH GOD!" Cass yelled.

Mark used his tongue to make love to her and his fingers massaged her clit. It was too much for Cass, She came screaming Mark's name.

"Mark…..I'm cummmming" Cass Yelled.

"Cum in my mouth baby." Mark said even as he continued to use his tongue on her. Mark held her and lapped at her sweet juices lapping them up like honey. He held her till her trembling stopped. He slid up her body and kissed her deeply sliding his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Mmmm Mark that was so spectacular. I feel much better." Cass said smiling at him. 

Mark grinned and lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. He positioned his aching erection at her entrance teasing her by rubbing the head on her wet pussy.

"Mark please give it to me baby." Cass said

Mark grinned and sank into her.

"Oh God girl, damn your so damn tight." Mark gasped.

Cass's legs gripped Mark's shoulders. He was buried to the hilt in her center.

"Move in me baby, before I die." Cass moaned.

Mark smiled and started to move in and out with long hard stokes.

"Just like velvet baby, ya sure feel good." Mark murmured looking into her eyes.

Mark was stuck by the look of love in her eyes.

"I love you little one." Mark said as he made love to her.

Mark started moving harder and faster in her. He couldn't control his self.

"Mark baby, yea." Cass moaned.

Cass reached up and stroked his face with her hand as he pounded into her hard and fast. The tenderness of the gesture touched him in places he had never been touched before.

"Mark baby, I'm cummming for you." Cass cried out. Her hips arched upwards and she trembled as pleasure washed over her in waves.

Mark came calling out her name as her inner muscles trembled around his cock.

"Cass my love." Mark moaned as he shot his send deep in her core. Mark lowered her legs and lay between her spread legs resting his head on her stomach.

Cass ran her fingers through his hair. Mark kissed her stomach and looked up at her.

"Darlin why are ya crying?" Mark asked moving up to kiss her wet cheek.

"Cause I love you so much, it was so beautiful Mark, so perfect." Cass said.

Mark kissed her lips and pushed her stray hair out of her face.

"Cass I love ya to little one." Mark said.

"You got a match you're going to be late for." Cass said.

Mark smiled and got up. She admired his body as he walked toward the bathroom.

"You know Mark; you got a real nice ass." Cass called after him.

Mark laughed and went in the bathroom to get dressed.

Cass followed him and stepped in the shower. She lathered up and let the hot water relax her. After a few minutes she got out. Mark grabbed her and kissed her.

"I got to go sweet thing. I'll see ya in a little while." Mark said.

"Okay, I love you Mark." Cass said resting her head against his chest.

Mark cradled her head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love ya too." Mark said.

Cass watched Mark leave thinking she must be the luckiest person in the world.

Mark headed out to the ring and ran into Paul.

"Mark I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just want to do my job and put this personal shit behind us." Paul said.

"Well that's fine with me, just don't step out of line again or I'll hurt ya boy." Mark said.

Cass watched the match on the monitor. She saw the confused look on Mark's face. He was supposed to lose this match, but Paul was handing it to him. Finally after a while Mark shrugged and just whipped Paul's ass and got the three count. Cass grinned.

"Good boy Paul." Cass said.

Glen got ready for his match and came out of the bathroom. Cass was asleep on the couch. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave as Mark walked in.

"What happened Mark, I heard you won the match." Glen asked.

"Don't ask me, Paul was trying to lose, so I said to hell with it. It felt good to kick his ass." Mark said grinning.

"I bet Vince was pissed." Glen said.

Mark shrugged.

"What else is new?" Mark asked.

"Yea true." Glen said.

"I'll be back in a while, and then we'll hit the road and get settled in for the night." Glen said.

"Okay." Mark said.

Mark went over and picked up Cass and held her on his lap while she slept. He just sat there watching her. It amazed him that he was happy just doing that. Mark felt at peace for the first time in his life. He kissed Cass gently and held her tighter vowing to never let her go.


	26. chapter 26

Cass sat outside the motor home. It was a warm night. Mark and Glen were fixing dinner. They had insisted. Cass smiled. They were so sweet. 

"Hey Darlin, come on and eat." Mark called to her.

They had took the meal out to a picnic table set up a couple of feet from the home.

Cass walked over and sat down and Mark handed her a plate with a steak and a baked potato. Glen handed her a salad. 

"Thanks guys, this is really sweet." Cass said.

Mark and Glen sat on either side of her and they all ate and talked about that nights matches.

"I still don't know what got into Paul." Mark said.

"Who knows?" Cass said smiling to her self.

They got through and Mark and Glen cleared the dishes and washed them telling Cass to sit outside and relax. She sat at the picnic table letting the night breeze wash over her.

Mark came back out and kissed her and sat down beside her. Glen came around the other side and sat down beside her.

"Cass we got something for ya." Mark said.

Glen held out his hand and there were three rings. They were simple really. The rings had three different kind of gold's, pink, yellow and white. The different strands were braided together to make a simple but stunning ring.

Cass looked at Glen and Mark and smiled.

"Honey I know legally you cant marry both of us, but in out hearts you're our wife. We got a ring for each of us." Glen  said.

"I love you both so much." Cass said with tears in her eyes.

"Be our wife little one?" Mark said. 

Cass kissed them both and took the rings.

"Under the spirits of our ancestors, I call you both my husband." Cass said. 

She took one ring and put it on Glen's finger.

"My Hawk, now and always, we are together, I name you my husband." Cass said and kissed him.

Cass took the other ring and put it on Mark's finger.

"My Wolf, now and always, we are together, I name you my husband." Cass repeated.

She reached up and kissed Mark.

Mark and Glen took the third ring and together slid it on her finger.

"You are our wife, now and always." They said together. Mark and Glen wrapped there arms around her and held her between them. They kissed the top of her head. Glen took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. He undressed her and then him self. He kissed her gently. He sat on the bed and pulled her to lie against him her back pressed against his chest. Glen licked her neck and nibbled while his hands moved over her breast tweaking her nipple with his fingers. Mark stood naked in front of her looking down in her passion laden eyes. He bent to kiss her.

"We love you little one." Mark said.

"I love you both too." Cass said.

Glen took his hands and pulled her legs apart.

"Let's hold them open for Mark honey." Glen whispered in her ear.

Glen held her legs wide apart and Mark lowered his self between them. He entered her with one hard thrust.

"MARK!" Cass cried out.

Mark trust into her hard and fast looking for release for her and him both. Cass felt Glen's hard on pushing against her bottom. Cass moaned and squirmed under Mark trying to find her own release, but Glen held her legs firmly as Mark thrust into her time and time again.

"Mmmmm Ohhh please, my loves I need to cum." Cass begged.

Glen let go of one leg and felt between her legs. He found her clit and started rubbing it.

"OH YES!" Cass screamed in ecstasy.

"That's it baby, cum for us." Mark said.

"MMMMMM, YEA!" Cass screamed.

"Cum honey, cum for us." Glen whispered in her ear as he stoked her clit.

"I'm cumming." Cass moaned as she fell over the edge taking Mark with her

"Yea little one, I'm cumming with ya." Mark groaned as he shot his seed deep in her core. He continued to pump till she had drained him. Mark kissed her and pulled her up. He positioned her on all fours. 

"Glens turn baby." Mark said.

Mark lay back on the bed and pulled Cass closer to him.

"Suck me baby." Mark said.

Cass lowered her head and began to lick Mark's thick shaft, running her tongue up and down the sides.

"Oh yeah sweet thing." Mark moaned.

"Baby raise that ass up for Glen." Mark said as he gently pushed her head back down to his rock hard shaft. 

Cass felt Glen enter her core and screamed out.

"Yea baby were going to make you feel real good." Glen said thrusting into her and gripping her hips.

Cass bobbed her head up and down on Mark's cock as Glen thrust into her wet pussy over and over. Mark's eyes were rolled back in his head. He had never found a woman that could deep throat his large cock until now. He was lost in a mindless please of her sucking motion and his cock practically being swallowed by her. Glen was busy pumping his hard shaft in her wet pussy and watching her deep throat Mark.

Cass started moaning even as she sucked on Mark's cock. They knew she was cumming. The vibrations from her moaning sent Mark over the edge and he shot his load deep in her throat as she came. Glen roared and shot deep inside of her core.

"God Cass." Glen moaned as he emptied his self in her. Mark caressed her head as she still continued to lick and suck his shaft. Glen pulled out and Mark pulled her up to lie on his chest. Glen fell down beside them and reached over to kiss her. He stroked her mouth with his tongue. Cass smiled and sucked it into her mouth. She then rose up and kissed Mark softly. Mark thrust his tongue in her mouth savoring her taste. Cass draped her self where she was lying on both of them and there hands stoked her body and rubbed her back. She loved the feel of both there hands touching her. Mark rubbed her ass as Glen rubbed her back. Cass was in heaven.

"Sleep little one." Mark whispered.

Cass fell asleep safe in the arms of her guys.


	27. chapter 27

_One year later._

Cass awoke to someone kissing her. She opened her eyes and seen Glen's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Adanata." Cass said

"Morning honey." Glen said.

Cass felt Mark rubbing her arm. She turned and gave him a kiss.

"Morning  little one." Mark said.

Good morning uwoduhi  dikata." Cass said smiling.

Cass sat up and leaned against Mark and took Glen's hand.

"I have something to tell you two." Cass said.

"What is it honey." Glen asked looking concerned.

Cass reached out and caressed his face.

"Don't worry its something good." Cass said smiling.

Mark wrapped a arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Tell us little one." Mark said.

"We're going to have a baby." Cass said.

Glen yelled and grabbed Cass and hugged and kissed her. He caressed her stomach and kissed it.

"Well I can see you're happy. How about you Mark?" Cass asked looking up at him.

Mark lifted her onto his lap and hugged her.

"I'm happier than you can imagine." Mark said.

"Mark, Glen this child belongs to all three of us, for always, it's a part of all of us, always remember that." Cass said.

"What about the name?" Glen asked.

"Well Jacobs-Callaway or Callaway –Jacobs, I'll let you two toss the coin on that one." Cass said smiling. Both men wrapped her in their arms and pulled her down to lie between them.

"We love you." They said at the same time.

Cass smiled. Her path had been chosen and she was going to walk it with happiness.

Epilogue

Cass gazed down at their son. Little SHIYE Jacobs Callaway. Mark and Glen gazed at him pure adoration. He had red hair and blue eyes and tan skin. He had all his parents in him.

Glen and Mark bent down and each placed a kiss on their son's head. They both kissed Cass. 

"I love you wife." Mark said smiling.

"Me too honey." Glen said.

"You two have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you both more than I can express." Cass said.

_40 years later._

Shiye stood on the mountain with his son Tala. There were tears in both there eyes. Shiye opened the container and let the wind carry the ashes into the wind.

"Father, I know this is hard for you." Tala said.

His grandparents had been in a car accident and all three had been killed, but Tala knew that was for the best. One would not have survived without the other. They would have wanted to go together.

"Father Look." Tala said pointing.

Down at the bottom of the cliff was a wolf. A hawk and a dove were sitting on his back.

"Safe journey." Shiye said and waved and he and his son turned and walked away.


End file.
